Four Friends
by Snowy B
Summary: What happens when four friends find Kagome's well? Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other InuYasha characters. OCxInu,OCxSesh OCxKog OCxBan READ AND REVIEW! xoxo! Rating may change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Kohana and Kaiya walked to Michi and Shina's apartment. Kaiya looked at her watch and sighed.

"They better be ready this time, one more late and-" she was cut off by Kohana.

"Oh who cares?" she retorted, putting her hands behind her head. "It's not like we need school anyway. What are you going to use integers for? And Geograghy? Come on, who needs History? History of all things. Ha, I laugh at all those things." They opened the front door to an apartment building. Kaiya pushed the elevator button. She brushed back her blonde hair.

"Well, you might not need school, but some people do." Kohana laughed.

"School sucks." The elevator door opened. They stepped inside and Kohana pressed the number 5 button.

"I bet Michi and Shina are still sleeping cause they don't care about school either." The door opened and they stepped out, heading to Michi and Shina's room.

"Well, then let's make a bet." Kaiya grinned. She stopped in front of their friends' door and turned to Kohana.

"If they aren't sleeping, you have to do all my homework for a week." Kohana smirked.

"And if they are?" Kaiya raised a brow.

"Who said they would be asleep?" Kaiya giggled.

"Fine, you'll do my homework for a week and do my chores." Kohana stuck her hand out. Kaiya took it and they both shook on it. They open the door to see Michi in her clothes getting her hair done and Shina rolling around in bed. Both girls growled.

"MICHI! YOU RUINED IT!! I could have WON! Damn you." Shina woke up to Kohana's yelling.

"Oh shut up I'm trying to sleep." Shina says rubbing her eyes. Kohana crossed her arms.

"Oh Hana," Kaiya sung.

"What?" Kohana glared.

"You owe me a week of homework."

* * *

The four friends walked into class late... again.

"Girls, please take your seats and copy what's on the board. I'll deal with you four later." Their teacher growled. The girls took the four remaining seats at the back.

"Why did our homeroom have to be history?" Kohana mumbled. Shina took out her notebook and pen.

"Oh stop complaining and start writing before we get into MORE trouble."

Kohana rolled her eyes and put her feet up on the desk, hands behind her head. Michi looked up from her notebook and grinned. She pretended to stretch and pushed Kohana from her seat and quickly went back to writing. There was a big crash. The front of the class looked back and started to laugh.

"Kohana! What is the meaning of this!?" the teacher yelled.

"I fell off my chair." Kohana glared at Michi who was laughing her ass off. Kaiya was shaking her head and Shina was laughing with Michi.

"Oh, don't worry I'll get you." Kohana mumbled as she took her seat.

* * *

It was soon lunch and the girls took their table.

"Man, I hate my math teacher. The dude hates me." Shina complain while biting an apple.

"Well at least you don't have Greaves. The guy has no clue what he's talking about." Kaiya sighed. Everyone else laughed.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." Shina and Kaiya looked up and growled. Michi and Kohana decided not to look since they already knew who it was.

"Sachi, go shove a broom up your ass." Kohana growled. Sachi giggled.

"You wish." Everyone rolled their eyes as Sachi giggled more.

"Anyway, I'm off to the popular table. Hope you losers have a good time in detention." Sachi flipped her dark hair and walked off with her little groupie laughing.

"Why did we even hang with her before again?" Kaiya asked as she watched the queen bee sit down.

"Because she wasn't like this before, and she still has the fifth piece of our necklace!" Michi yelled.  
"Oh well." Shina shrugged. "We have our new and improved friendship necklaces." They all smiled and pulled out four different pieces of a necklace.

"Friends forever, Guys whatever. When it comes to the worst, my girls come first." They laughed.

* * *

"Man, that detention was brutal." Kohana said putting her hands behind her head, her favourite position.

"Yea, why does Antinago hate us so much?" Michi pondered.

"Maybe because her favourite student is Sachi and since Sachi hates us then she does to?" Kohana concluded.

"Maybe just maybe." The others said.

"InuYasha! _SIT!_" **_CRASH!_** The girls heard. They looked around and couldn't find the source.

"KAGOME! What was that for?" A male voice said.

"Kagome?" all the girls said.

"Isn't that the girl who's always sick? Who sits in the front of the class near the door?" Kaiya wondered aloud.

"Yes, and we're near her house." Shina answered.

"Let's go check this out then." Kohana rushed off, her friends following. They ran up the bunch of stairs and saw the man yelling at Kagome. He was dressed really weird. He was in all red and had white hair. His back was to the girls and Kagome saw them over his shoulder. She started to wave at the man as if to tell him 'stop'. The man looked over his shoulder and gazed at all the girls who were in shock.

"What?" he asked.

"Uh... Uh..." the only words they could get out.

" InuYasha, d-do something!" Kagome gasped. The man known as InuYasha ran up to them and hit them over their heads causing them to blackout.

"InuYasha! I didn't mean to hit them!" Kagome gasped as she ran over.

"Well, do you know where they live?"

* * *

Michi woke up with a headache

"Argh." She looked to her right and saw Shina, and to her left Kaiya and Kohana. They were in Kaiya and Kohana's house.

"Argh, guys wake up. What happened last night?" The others got up and rubbed their heads.

"Ah, I had the weirdest dream." Kohana started. "We were at Kagome's house checking out what all this yelling was and then saw the weirdest guy in the world. Then Kagome saw us and told him to do something and then he knocked us out." Kaiya stood up and walked to a mirror checking her head.

"Kohana, that wasn't a dream." She said

"What do you mean...?" Kohana raised a brow.

"Check your head for a bump. I have one and I had the same dream." Eveyone gasped. Kaiya was right. They all had bumps on their heads and they had the same dream.

"But then the question is, who was that guy?" Shina stated more than asked

"And why Kagome isn't in school. The girl isn't sick." Michi added.

* * *

"Well, I say we go check this out after school." Kohana said to the girls during art.

"Yea! We could be like spies or something." Shina giggled. The others sweat dropped.

"Right... So who's in?" Kohana smirked.

"In on what?" The girls looked up and saw their most hated enemy.

"None of your business, Sachi." Kaiya growled.

"Oh well, I'll find out for myself." Sachi mumbled to herself. A spark of determination glowed in her red eyes.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Shina looked around.

"So, where should we start?" Michi asked.

"That shed... It doesn't feel right." Kaiya said walking inside, her friends following. They crept into the eerie shed.

"I can't see a thing." Michi mourned stepping on something.

"OW! Watch where you're going!" Kohana demanded.

"Shut up you two. Don't you hear that?" Kaiya whispered. The two stopped fighting and heard water drops, felt heat, wind and tiny shocks on their arms. An unknown wind picked up.

"Ah! What's happening!?" Shina yelled covering her eyes.

"I don't know, but I wish I was wearing my jeans right now!" Kohana yelled back trying to stop her school skirt from flying. A bright light shone and then everything fell silent.

"What was that about?" Michi asked.

"Whatever it was, I guess it's over." **_BOOM!_** An explosion of four lights come out from a well and was coming towards them."Guess I spoke to soon." Kaiya quivered. The girls screamed trying to get away from the lights. The red light grabbed Kohana's waist.

"Ah! Help Kaiya!" Kaiya tried to grab her cousin's hand but a blue light grabbed her leg.

"Let me go!" she screamed. Kohana struggled

"Run you guys!" she yelled at her remaining friends. They ran for the door. Just as Shina was about to push it, a white light grabbed her.

"What the hell!?" Michi turned to see what happened and was grabbed by a yellow light."What the hell is happening!?" Michi screamed.

"I don't know," Kaiya yelled "but we better find out something soon before these things drag us into that well and drown us." All the girls panicked as the lights dragged them in and there was nothing they could do.

* * *

"Where did they go?" Sachi asked herself. She pulled herself from the bushes and brushed herself off. She walked into the shed that she saw the group go into. "Hello? Losers are you in here?" No answer. She crept towards the well and looked down it. "I swear they came in here and they didn't come out."


	2. Chapter 2

The girls were falling down the well. But there was no water in it. It was just a magical portal. It was as if they were floating in space. The feeling soon changed and the girls fell one on top of the other. Kaiya looked up. She saw the most beautiful blue sky.

"Wow, it is so beautiful guys… guys?" she looked around her, looking for her friends. She saw no sign of them. "Guys!? Where are you!?"

"Why don't you look under you!?" she heard Shina scream. Kaiya looked under her and saw she was sitting on top of her friends. She was on top of Shina, who was on top of Michi, who was on top of Kohana.

"Get Off! _Get off_ _get off_ _get off_ **_GET OFF_**!" Kohana yelled. The other girls scrambled off of her. "Thank you."

"What the hell? WHERE ARE WE!?" Michi gasped looking around franticly.

"I don't know, but let's get out of this well." Kaiya said as she grabbed a vine to climb out of the well. Her friends soon followed suit.

"Wow, it's so beautiful here." whispered Shina. The girls looked around them. They saw big luscious trees and the sky was clearer than they have ever remembered.

"Well… what do we do now?" Michi questioned.

"I say we stay here and explore." Kohana grinned. "It could be fun, and maybe we could find that Kagome girl."

"You think she is here?" Kaiya scoffed "I doubt that. What makes you think she's here Kohana?" Kohana's grin disappeared.

"I just think she is. Don't you think it's weird this well is in her backyard and RANDOMLY yanks us down it!?" she yelled. The cousin's soon started to get into an argument which soon included Shina and Michi.

"Let's go explore!" Michi yelled.

"Let's stay here and find a way back home!" Shina retorted.

"She's here I tell you! There is nowhere else she could be!" Kohana said getting into Kaiya's face.

"Of course she's home! Not here! There is no way she could be! We just happened to stumble on this place!" Kaiya said back. What the girls didn't realize was they were slowly being surrounded but unknown beings. Shina stopped her yelled.

"Guys, shut up, did you hear that?" the girls stopped yelling and looked at Shina.

"I didn't hear a thing. Are you going crazy? Well… we already know you ARE cra-" before Michi could finish her sentence, Shina shushed her.

"Didn't you guys hear it? Something is here. I heard a twig snap. And I'm not crazy. You have to believe me." Shina pleaded. Kaiya quickly looked to the ground.

"Did you guys see that?! That thing moved!" she gasped.

"Well I didn't see anything. It was probably nothing anyways, I say we go with the plan and go explore this place." Kohana said calmly walking towards the forest. She soon bumped into something hard making her fall backwards onto her butt. As she shook off her dizziness, she looked up slowly to see a black figure standing in front of her. "What is the big idea!? walking in front of me like that!" Kohana yelled as she stood up, dusting her school outfit off.

"Ko-Kohana…" Shina whispered, her mouth wide open.

"What!?" Kohana yelled turning to her friend gasping.

"We're… surrounded…" Michi gasped out. Kohana looked beyond Michi and saw that there were shadow figures. They were just pitch black figures of people. She looked back behind her to see she had bumped into one of the shadowy people. Not wanting to be near it, she started to back up slowly towards her friends.

"Guys… What are we going to do?" Kohana asked.

"I say we run." Kaiya said smartly.

"How!? They are surrounding us!" Shina harshly yelled. Michi took in her surroundings for a second. She sighed.

"Well… we could split up…" She sadly whispered. The others gasped at her idea.

"We can't! No! We have to stay as a group! We don't even know WHERE we are!" Shina whispered. Michi's eyes started to water. She turned towards her friend furiously.

"There is no other way to get out of this mess! We have to run four separate ways to get out of here! Do you WANT to die!?" Michi gasped for breath. Her friend looked at her wide eyed. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds but it felt like hours. Kaiya was the first to break it.

"Michi is right… If we all go together, they would capture us… whereas if we went our separate ways, they have a less of a chance." Kaiya held onto her friends' hands "We'll meet again, I promise." The other's grasped onto her hand and had a look of determination in their eyes.

"Friends forever, Guys whatever. When it comes to the worst, my girls come first." They all said together. They turned their backs to each other. They looked to see more of the shadows had appeared.

"One…" Kohana whispered.

"Two…" Kaiya and Shina said together.

"Three!" Michi yelled. On that count, the four girls sprinted in four different directions. Kohana ran to the east, Kaiya to the west, Shina to the north, and Michi to the south. The shadows split into four groups and chased after the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I took awhile, the things I pre-wrote got deleted so I had to re-write everything. I hope you enjoy this! And thanks SOO much for reviewing! Makes me smile!!! Sorry if it's a bit short. ~Snowy B~**

* * *

Michi ran as fast as her legs could carry her.  
_  
Whose idea was it to separate?!_ She yelled mentally.  
_**  
It was your idea stupid!**_ She heard someone yell back.  
_  
Who are you to yell at me?!_ She growled. She wasn't in the mood for this at all.  
**  
**_**I am your conscious, dumbass**_**.**  
_  
Quit calling me names! _

_**Ok, ok, but you better look out for those shadowy guys, they are getting closer since you've slowed down. **_Michi glanced behind her to see the shadows were two steps away from her.

"AH!" she gasped. She picked up her slowing pace. She wanted to stop running and relax her aching muscles but knew that was impossible.

_**There is a group up ahead, maybe they can help us!**_

___Since when did you care if I was helped... _Michi mumbled in her head. She was growing tired of the voice. She didn't see a group, she just saw smoke that might be coming from a fire.

_**Since you were two seconds away from being SHADOW FOOD! If you die, -I- die too! I want to live! Isn't it OBVIOUS! **_Michi grimaced at the shouting that was going on in her head. It gave her a headache.

_Figures... you SELFISH JERK!_ Soon enough, Michi saw a group of people, she couldn't count how many because of her violet bangs getting into her eyes.

_**Note to dumber self: CUT YOUR FRINGE! **_Michi just growled. She glanced behind her again to see the Shadows her on her tail... if she had one.

"HELP!!" she shouted with all her might, hoping the group would help her. From what she could see, they didn't move, she wasn't even sure if they so much as _GLANCED_ at her.

"Some help they are..." she mumbled under her breath. As soon as she mumbled that, she tripped onto the hard ground. She turned to see a Shadow had grasped her right foot. She gasped and tried to kick it off, but nothing was going to get the Shadow to let go. Michi didn't know what to do, she knew the other Shadow's would come for her soon.

"HELP ME!" she yelled once more. She tried pushing herself up, but it was no use, the Shadow only held her leg tighter. Michi looked behind her to see the Shadow moving it's free hand to make weird shapes. Her eyes widened to see more of the Shadows comes from the trees. They advanced upon her and the first Shadow demon. Michi knew she was done for. All the Shadow demons jumped onto Michi, dragging her to an unknown place. As they dragged her, Michi's necklace began to glow a bright yellow. Unknown to the Shadows, a different form of Michi was beginning to show. A deeper version of Michi's voice, mix with her own spoke.

"Let... me... GO!" Lightning exploded from her body and destroyed all the Shadows. Michi reached for the group.

"Help... me..." she whispered before her hand dropped and her violet eyes closed. Unknown to Michi though, the whole time this was going on, the group had been watching, but they had no intention of helping.

"What the hell just happened?" a man from the group asked no on in particular.

"I have no idea Big Brother." a man with a blue bandanna replied. Another man just scoffed.

"Pfft, it's just a girl, no wonder she was so weak." he licked his metal claws, causing them to shine even more in the sun. "I say we kill her."

"I agree. It's not like women are needed." The man who had spoken stood up stretching. "Women, what wretched creatures."

"Jakotsu, no one wants your opinion on women, I say make her my wife!" The conversation went on like that for awhile until the one known as "Big Brother" stood up causing everyone to quiet down. He walked over to the unconscious girl. His braid bounced with every step. He knelt onto his knees and stared at the girl for quite sometime. The one named Jakotsu stood behind him.

"Big Brother? What is on your mind?" the one that was knelt stood up and smirked.

"We'll be taking her with us. Kyokotsu! Hold her will yea?"


	4. Chapter 4

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Kaiya had been running for who knows how long. She was in a forest, and she knew that was the worst place to be right now. The shadows the trees cast gave the Shadow demons the upper hand. She wished she was back at home with her parents and cousin and know she was safe. Kaiya tripped on a tree root but regained her balance quickly.

_That was a close one..._ she thought. She saw something from the corner of her eye and ducked. It was a Shadow trying to get her.

_I have to get out of this forest. They would catch me easily here. _She looked ahead and saw a clearing with a river running across it. She inwardly smiled.

_Maybe those Shadow things can't swim. _She was brought to the ground by a Shadow demon. She tried kicking it off of her. They rolled towards the river, Kaiya trying to fight the Shadow off of her. Soon, they splashed into the river, the Shadow choking Kaiya.

_Is this h-how it.. ends?_ Kaiya thought, quickly losing air.

_I guess..._ _so..._ She closed her eyes. Her necklace started to glow a bright blue. The Shadow demon being confused, started to swim away. A bubble formed around Kaiya and a blue blast had hit the Shadow demon before it had run away. The bubble rose out of the water with Kaiya and gently laid her on the grass near the lake and disappeared.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, is that pretty lady going to be ok?" a young girl gasped as she ran over to the unconscious teenager. The Lord sauntered over to the two and stared.

"Lord Seshoumaru, can we take her with us!?" the girl smiled up to her Lord. He bent over to pick up the unconscious girl and put her on a two headed dragon. He handed the reins to the smiling girl and started to walk off. The girl followed silently.  


* * *

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

"AHH! Get away you stupid, good for nothing demons!" Shina shouted as two Shadows were hanging onto her legs. She was still running, dragging them with her. She was a rather fast runner. She was on the track team and she really enjoyed it, when she wasn't too tired of course. She stared down at the two Shadows.

"Man, this is annoying." She began running even faster, trying to get them to let go. Her blue eyes were shut tight as she ran blindly in the forest. She soon hit a hard surface and went flying a few feet back. She looked up and saw a man with icy blue eyes glare at her.

"What the hell was that for?!" Shina jumped back a bit more, and then looked at her legs and saw the two Shadow's making weird signs with their hands. She glanced up and glared a bit.

"Well sorry! But I have a problem if you can't see that!" She stood up and tried shaking them off.

"Man... humans are weak." He laughed. Shina growled and got into his face.

"I could've been eaten by now by these two shadow things. I don't know why I haven't been yet." Shina took in his looks at this point. He was wearing some sort of animal fur and armor. He had a head band and had black hair. The man took hold of the two Shadows and they disappeared. Shina looked at her legs and gasped. There was wind swirling around her two feet, as if protecting them.

"Hm... maybe that's why they didn't eat me if anything." She mumbled to herself. She started to feel weak. She put a hand onto her head.

"What's wrong with you?" He raised his brow. She looked up at him and saw double.

"I... I..." She stammered and fell to the floor. The man stared her down. He sighed.

"Guess I can't leave her here." He picked her up and carried her.


	5. Chapter 5

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

"TAKE THIS!" Kohana shot fire balls from her hands at the Shadow demons, they seemed to disappear after they got hit, but a few pesky ones kept dodging her attacks. She did not know how she did it but she was happy that she could. She had done it once before, and she still didn't understand how she wasn't burning her fingers off. But she laughed it off as she chased the shadow demons. Soon, Kohana came up to a large clearing. She walked into the center and stopped. She glanced around.

"It's too silent. The birds even stopped chirping." She slowly started to walk again. She felt as if she was being watched. A bush beside her started to rustle. She stopped and stared.

"Come on out, I'm not scared." Kohana readied herself. The ground shook. She fell onto her butt. She looked to the bush again.

"I'm not scared...? Come out!" Kohana struggled to get up. She was getting a little frighten now. The ground shook even more so, than it did before. She heard a growl. The bush was stepped on by a large hairy foot. Kohana looked up and saw a large bear with a Shadow demon on it's back.

"Nice... bear...." she whispered. She took a step back. The bear growled. As it did, Kohana ran.

"This is ridiculous! They just had to get smart!" Kohana dashed into another forest, the bear following close behind. She tried burning the bear, but it would whack the fire ball away.

"Not like the bears where I come from..." she mumbled as she ran. She came upon another clearing. It wasn't as big as the first one. She could see a small group of people up ahead. She didn't want to put them in danger, so she decided to run around them. Her legs didn't hear the plan and she was headed straight for a man with long silver hair.

"Get out of the way!!" she yelled hoping the group would hear. They all looked up at her, in surprise. The one she was trying to avoid didn't move, which caused her to step on his back and head.

"Sorry!"she called over her shoulder. Though something caught her eye. A girl wearing the same school uniform as her own. Before Kohana could say a word, she was grabbed by the bear.

"Let me go!" she looked up and saw the Shadow demon making funny hand signs.

"Inu Yasha! Help her!" She heard a familiar voice yell. Before she could even confirm who was speaking, a red blur slashed the Shadow demon. The Shadow demon disappeared. The bear came out of it's trance. It looked at Kohana, and dropped her to the floor, as it wasn't interested in her anymore. She shrieked as she landed on the ground.

Kohana rubbed her bum in discomfort, mumbling curse words. She felt someone watch her and looked up and saw the silver headed man glower at her. His golden eyes opened wide as he recognized her. Kohana jumped up in surprise as she instantly remembered him.

"You!" they both yelled in unison. Kohana placed her left hand onto her head, the bump wasn't completely gone, she growled softly.

"You know her InuYasha?" a woman dressed in a pink kimono asked.

"She's wearing the same outfit as Kagome." a young voice stated.

"I knew it! I was right! Kagome -is- here. Take that Kaiya! One point for Kohana!" Kohana started singing 'one point for Kohana' over and over again, doing a little victory dance while the others stared at her. Kagome knew who she was. She was Kaiya's cousin, the two of them argued all the time in her math class about math stuff. Then it dawned on her.

"Kohana, do you mean Kaiya is here too? Where is she? And how did YOU get here?" Kohana stopped mid-victory dance. Her face saddened. She looked down and whispered

"Her and the others... we separated to get rid of those shadow things, they were following us and..." Kohana held her head in her hands. She didn't notice how tired she was. She forgot that side affect of using the fire balls.

"Kohana...? Are you ok?" Kagome inched her way over to Kohana.

"Y-yea. I'm fi-" Kagome caught Kohana.

"Is she ok?" Sango questioned, taking a few steps towards them.

"She's fine. She just needs rest. A lot must have happened to her."  


* * *

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

"Damn it!" She slammed her fist on the floor. Kohana, the last girl she watched faint, had defeated her shadow demons. How in the world did they all manage to find a group of people who could help them? She slammed her fist on the floor once more.

"Sachi, don't grow frustrated. It's fine, their time will come." a deep voice whispered into her ear. She hadn't been there more than a couple of hours and she had already fallen for that voice.  
She remembered following the four idiots into the sick girl's well house. As she was leaving, she slipped and fell backwards into the cursed well. A light shone around her, and she heard the very voice. It told her to follow it, and that's exactly what she did. Ever since, she was on a mission to destroy the idiots. He had taught her how to tap into her so called powers. He had much more to teach her though.

"Oh, Naraku." She leaned her head onto his shoulder, getting out of her thoughts. She started to nibble his earlobe, she knew he enjoyed it. She shivered as he chuckled. He stood up slowly, to Sachi's dismay, and headed towards the exit.

"I'll meet you in the back for training. I have to take care of a few things first." he gave her a sexy smirk and left the room. She soon lost her smile. He always had something to do. Where did he go all the time? She heard someone join her in the room. She looked up and growled, as it was that big headed woman, Kagura. They never spoke, just glared. And if they did speak to each other, it was the same conversation.

"He's using you." She mumbled as she gazed out the non-existing window.

"He's using you too," Sachi giggled "only he likes me better." Kagura rolled her eyes and left. Sachi soon stood up and went on her way to the back of the dark castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Michi slowly opened her eyes. She shut them tight as soon as the sun hit them. She grumbled. A headache soon hit her and she rolled to her side.

_What happened? _She slowly opened her eyes again and gasped. She wasn't on grass. She was on something hard, and it was moving. She glanced up and saw a monstrous face, staring up ahead. Her heart started to pound so hard, she could hear it in her ear.

"...AH!" She couldn't contain herself anymore. The monster flinched. Michi stood up the minute he stopped and backed away.

"Hey! What's going on up there?" Michi looked down and froze. When did she get so high up?! HOW did she get so high up?! She wasn't afraid of heights or anything, it was just the sheer fact that she went from grass to above the trees!

"Hey! Kyokotsu! Put her down." There was that voice again. Michi felt like she was being lifted and dropped. She screamed not knowing what was going on. She felt the ground underneath her. She slapped whatever was grabbing a hold of her and fell backwards. She panted, as a group of men crowded around her.

"Who... the hell... are you?" Michi sat up and looked at all who crowded her. A group of seven men. She laughed in her head.

_What is this? Am I like Snow White and these are my seven dwarfs? _She looked around again. None of the men said a word. They were all in funny clothing, and all had armor and weapons. Michi guessed she was kidnapped by a bunch of thief's.

"Well, I best be on my way. Have to find my friends, you know." She stood up slowly and dusted her school clothing. She walked passed a short midget man and a tall woman, or man that looked like a woman.

"And where do you think you're going?" Michi heard that voice say. She turned slowly and saw the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen and for Michi, that is saying something. He had black hair, that was carried in a long braid, tanned skin and a set of deep blue eyes to match. Michi couldn't get any words out of her mouth. She snapped out of that quickly, she didn't want to be seen as weak.

"I-I was just going to go find my f-friends." Michi stammered.

"Yea, I don't think so, you're staying with us." Michi raised her brow.

"Excuse me?" Michi questioned. What was this guy talking about?

"I decided you're staying with us. I could've easily left you passed out on the grass to be eaten by some demon." Michi cringed as he mentioned that. Then it hit her, they were the group she was yelling at for help and they wouldn't move. She didn't want anything to do with the group. Who knew, they'd probably let a bear or something eat her alive!

"Well, thank you for helping me out... but, um, I have to get going now." Michi quickly turned on her heel and ran. She heard behind her the same guy sigh, and say

"Why do they always run." Michi picked up her speed, she didn't want to be caught by that guy again, though she still thought he was totally hot. Soon her arm was grabbed by something and pulled into a hard surface. She look up and saw the guy, who wasn't too pleased with her. She smiled as sweetly as she could.

"Excuse me, mister... I don't know your name... but you seem to be cutting off my circulation and I kind of need my arm.. so if you would please let go?" Michi struggled against him. He gave her a smirk and she stopped struggling. It was a show stopper.

"There's so much more I could do to you. I'm being nice just cutting off your circulation." he calmly said. Michi raised her brow.

"Like what?" the man started to lead her back to the group.

"Run away again, and you'll find out." he insisted as he gave her a 'you-don't-want-to-know' look. Michi saw the group once more and sighed.

"You didn't kill her Big Brother?" a man with a bandanna questioned.

"No, she could become of use to us. Tie her up, will yea Renkotsu?" the guy pushed Michi toward the one named Renkotsu. As he tied her arms up in front of her, she took in everyone's appearance. All the men had markings on their faces. That really intrigued her.

"Ow! Not so tight!" Michi yelped.

"Don't want you getting away." Renkotsu mumbled. Michi got a bad vibe from the Renkotsu guy. Whenever she got that feeling, something bad always happened. The one known as 'Big Brother' announced they were leaving and lead the way. Michi was being lead by the Renkotsu guy, and was very upset about it.

They walked for hours before they finally stopped. Michi found out everyone's name, from an annoyed Renkotsu. They sat around a fire that Renkotsu had made and ate food Suikotsu had caught. Michi sat as far away from the group as she could get. She didn't want to hear their conversations. All they talked about was slaughtering the village they got to next. She found out during her one-sided conversation with Renkotsu that was what they did for a living, how morbid.

Michi tried to fix her hair the best she could while being tied up as someone sat beside her. She glanced to her side and to her surprise, it was Bankotsu, himself, with food.

"Here, you have to eat." He laid whatever it was Suikotsu caught in front of her.

"Oh, how thoughtful, you didn't want me to starve. Tie me up but don't want me to starve." Michi rolled her eyes. Bankotsu gave her a look.

"Oh, so you aren't hungry then. I'll eat it, no problem." He took her food back and put it near his mouth and smirked. Michi gasped.

"I was kidding!" She climbed on Bankotsu, and reached for the food. Bankotsu moved back as far as he could. They went on like this for awhile before Michi just grabbed the meat and ate it. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

"You can get off me now." Michi looked down at a smirking Bankotsu. The position they were in would give anyone watching the wrong idea. Michi scrambled off. She turned beet red.

"Tomorrow, we'll be headed to a village. We have to stock up on some supplies." Michi laughed.

"And by that you mean kill people." Bankotsu shrugged.

"It's what we do." He got up and stretched. He walked over to his Banryu and insured the rope was tied extra tight. "I'm going to bed. Don't try running away, I'll know." Michi just stuck her tongue out at him. He wasn't that bad of a person.

_What would they do with me though? They can't kill people with me around..._ and with that thought, she drifted to sleep.  


* * *

Hope you enjoyed!!


	7. Chapter 7

Shina snuggled closer to the warmth. She didn't know where it was coming from, but she didn't care either.

"Hey, get up." she heard that voice from somewhere, but who cared, she was having a nice nap. She was being shaken lightly. "Hey, lazy." Shina slowly started to open her eyes.

"Not now Michi... wake me up in five minutes... then we'll go..." Shina mumbled.

"Michi? Who's Michi?" Shina's eyes jolted opened. She saw the icy blue eyes again. It was that guy. She was in his arms. She felt safe and warm, and didn't want to leave.

"You aren't Michi." Shina mumbled, stating the obvious.

"No, I'm Kouga, leader of the wolf clan. Who are you? Why do you dress like my beloved Kagome?" Shina gave him a questioning look. His beloved Kagome? Is he talking about the same Kagome she knew?

"Uh..." Before Shina could say anything, there was a bump in the forest. Kouga held Shina a little tighter, protecting her. She blushed lightly. Kouga closed his eyes and sniffed around. "What are you doing?"

"There is a demon near by." Kouga kept still and glared at one part of the forest. After what seemed to be 5 minutes, a demon snake came charging. Kouga took one slash and it fell to the ground, dead. Kouga strolled up to it and pulled out a shining jewel.

"How pretty." Shina commented. Kouga smirked and headed out of the forest. A few strides later, they came to a river.

"We'll rest here for the night." Kouga said, as he gently placed Shina down. Shina watched him as he walked over to the river.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she sat beside him.

"Catching fish, what does it look like?" Shina gave him a look and then dipped her hands into the water to wash them, and washed the tips of her hair. Kouga glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"You know, there is a hot spring near by if you want to bathe." Shina considered the idea.  
"No, that's ok, I don't have any other clothes, and you'd probably peek at me." Kouga took offense.

"Hey! I don't do that sort of thing!" Shina giggled.

"Probably do." A bushed started to rustle and Kouga sighed.

"Finally caught up?" Shina gave him a questioning look and stared at the bush. Soon two men stumbled out, breathless.

"Kouga, you... run too fast." one man struggled to say, hunched over.

"Yea, y-you outta slow down." the other flopped over.

"You two just gotta run faster." Kouga shrugged. Shina stared at the two. Finally the man with the mohawk looked up at her.

"Hey who's that?" the other man looked up as that was said.

"I saved her from these shadow things." Kouga mumbled as he struggled with a fire.

"You dress like Kagome. Hi, I'm Hakkaku and this is Ginta. What's your name?" the other waved.  
_So it is the Kagome I know. _Shina then realized not even Kouga knew her name. How nice was she?

"Oh hi, my name is Shina." Her, Hakkaku and Ginta chatted the evening away before drifting to sleep.

Kouga stared at Shina most of the night. He thought her eyes were very beautiful. He shook that feeling off. He already had a woman, Kagome. He couldn't betray her. Kouga shifted over to where Shina was sleeping and put her head in his lap, she wouldn't notice. He would put her right back where she was later. Kouga soon fell asleep himself, unaware to the smiles on both Shina's and his own face.

* * *

33333333333333333 Hope you Enjoyed 3333333333333333


	8. Chapter 8

Kohana groaned. She sat up, she was sitting on an animal. She held her hand on her forehead.

_That dream again. What does it mean?_ She had the same dream at least once a week ever since she turned 13.

_She was in a castle looking around. She wore a ripped up shirt and leggings. After looking in a door, she entered a grand ballroom. She slowly descended the stairs onto the dance floor. Ghosts poured from every direction. They are paired up, dancing. Two women glided over to Kohana, she bows to them and they give her a necklace. A third woman danced around Kohana causing her ripped shirt to turn into a beautiful deep red gown. Her hair in a bun, loose hairs hanging freely. Kohana then was dragged into a dance with a man, he was an amazing dancer. Her bangs flew freely, eyes closed. He spun her around causing her to go into another dance. He wasn't as good as the first guy, and soon spun her. The music, lowered. Kohana took the hand of a third man, he was blurred out. They danced slowly. He leaned toward her ear and whispered 'You'll understand soon enough' and kissed the back of her hand. Kohana took her hand away and bowed. The ghosts disappeared and she awakens. _

She always hums the song after the dream. She barely knew the words though.

_Now that I think about it, Kaiya's mom always leaves the room when I hum that song..._

"Kohana, are you ok?" Kohana snapped out of her thoughts, and saw Kagome and the other woman looking at her. The group had stopped.

"Oh, yea." Kohana smiled.

"Great." Kagome smiled back. Kohana hopped off what looked like a huge cat.

"About time you got up." InuYasha mumbled. Kohana glared at him.

"Oh shut up. I have a bone to pick with you!" InuYasha gave her a confused look.

"What kind of bone?" Kagome smiled at him.

"It's an expression, InuYasha." Kohana rolled her eyes and looked at Kagome.

"So what are you doing here Kagome? Is this why you are always away from school?"

"Yes." Kagome then explained everything to Kohana. Kohana doing the same. Kagome then introduced everyone to her. They then continued walking along the path on the trail of shards Kagome had sensed.

Soon night had come and they built a fire and Kagome cooked up some fish InuYasha had caught. Kohana sighed as she looked over the group. She missed her friends dearly. She hoped they were all doing well. She sighed once more as she slid into the sleeping bag Kagome had given her. Her eyes landed on InuYasha, who was staring back at her.  
She frowned, stuck her tongue out at him and covered her head with the sleeping bag, closing her eyes.

InuYasha growled, but let it slide. Everyone else was asleep, he didn't want to wake them. He jumped high to land onto a nearby tree. He had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a couple of days since Kaiya met Rin. She loved her with all her heart. She was such a sweet child and very well-mannered. Rin and herself headed to a hill of flowers. Rin ran ahead, leaving Kaiya in her thoughts.

_Can't say the same for Sesshoumaru. _She rolled her eyes at this thought. He never talked to her. And if he did, he would address her by 'girl' or 'human'. She had to be grateful though. He _did _save her. And he has let her travel with him, so that must mean something good right?

_How long will he let me stay..?_ She wondered as she knelt down on her knees in a flower bed. She picked a couple of flowers and started to weave them together. Soon, she made a flowered bracelet. She stood up slowly to look for Rin. She spotted Rin up ahead putting flowers over an angry Jaken. Kaiya laughed at the sight.

"What are you laughing at human?" Jaken growled.

"Oh shush. Here Rin! I made this bracelet for you." Kaiya put the bracelet onto Rin's small wrist. Rin smiled a toothy smile.

"Thank you Kaiya-san!" She hugged Kaiya tightly. Jaken mumbled things about humans while he prepared a dinner for Rin and herself. Kaiya would help, but the last time she tried Jaken shooed her away. Kaiya felt a bit thirsty and decided to go to a near by stream. Rin was busy feeding the dragon.

Kaiya slowly passed by a couple of trees, soon spotting the stream. To her surprise, Sesshoumaru was leaning back on a tree deep in thought. She knew he knew she was there, so she walked straight to the stream, dipped her hands in the water and took a sip. She then stood up and decided she wanted to see if she could get to know Sesshoumaru more. She slowly sat beside him and stared at the sky along with him. The sun was setting.

"It's beautiful, isn't it." she whispered. Sesshoumaru didn't reply. She took it as a yes. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. She had to admit, he was pretty... no... VERY handsome. Sesshoumaru soon stood up soundlessly.

"Should head back." Was all he said before leaving her alone. Kaiya sighed. She tried right? She walked beck to the camp to see Rin and Jaken sleeping. Kaiya walked to a comfortable looking tree and leaned against it.

_Hope everyone is ok..._ She thought as she closed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru watched her. Who was she? Where did she come from? She wore the same clothing as InuYasha's human girl. He had a lot to think about. She reminded him of someone... but who?


	10. Chapter 10

It had been two weeks since Michi had been with the Band of Seven, and she was sort of coming to enjoy being around them. She had gotten to know everyone very well, and got along with almost everyone. Yes, almost. She just didn't trust Renkotsu, and she decided to stay well, away from him. She was glad that she could move freely now. Bankotsu actually trusted her enough to unbind her from the rope. It's not like she had a choice to run away, where would she go?

The group of eight walked along a long path. The men were headed to a job. Michi had gotten used to them. They would leave her in a clearing a little ways off from the villages they went to. Sometimes she heard the screams, but she tried forgetting about them by tuning them out or practicing her new sword. Yes, she had a sword. Bankotsu bought it for her when they went to a village for supplies. It had called her to it. It's handle was golden, and had a blue blade with an inscription she couldn't read. The store owner said no one would buy it, because no one could touch it, but she did. Bankotsu taught how to use the sword and taught her a lot, and surprisingly, she wasn't that bad at handling a sword. It was as if she already knew how.

Bankotsu turned to Michi.

"Well, here is a nice clearing. It's not too far from where we will be." Michi looked around and spotted a rock and sat on it.

"Don't be too long. I hate waiting." Michi mumbled. Bankotsu shrugged.

"You wouldn't be bored if you came with us." He grinned and walked off with the rest of the group. They cheered, more fun for them. Michi sighed and took her sword out.

"I might as well practice you." She stood up from the rock and started slashing about.

* * *

"Come on, hurry!" Kagome yelled holding onto InuYasha's shoulder.

"I know. I smell blood." InuYasha growled. "And it's human."

"I see smoke! Kilala!" Sango gripped Kilala's fur which caused Kilala to go faster. "Don't let go Kohana." Kohana's grasp on Miroku's waist tightened. She was riding on Kilala with Sango, Shippo and Miroku.

"I'm not letting go anytime soon." Kohana glanced down. Her eyes widened. It wasn't because of how high they were, it was because she could see the village. It was in ruins. She could hear explosions and screams.

Sango started to descend. Kilala landed softly and effortlessly. Everyone climbed off of Kilala just as InuYasha slid to a stop, letting Kagome off his back.

"Kagome, you stay here with Kohana. We'll see what's up." InuYasha ordered, running towards the village with the others.

"But I can help!" Kohana crossed her arms and flopped down on the floor crossing her legs. She pouted. "Why do I have to miss all the fun." she miffed. Kagome sat beside her, Shippo in her arms.

"He wants to keep us safe, that's all." Kagome smiled rubbing Kohana's back. Kohana stood up and dusted her school skirt off

"Yea? Well, I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back shortly." She turned on her heel, and stomped off. Before Kagome could tell her to come back, she was already in the forest.

* * *

InuYasha halted as he saw the cause of the problem.

"Band of Seven." he growled. Sango and Miroku soon stopped behind him. They watched as the Band of Seven destroyed a house. The group watched as they laughed as they did the deed.

"Ok, men. Let's get going, we have to finish up." They heard a voice say. InuYasha growled even more.

"Bankotsu! What are you doing here?" InuYasha yelled across the village to him. Bankotsu turned and smirked at InuYasha.

"Well, if it isn't InuYasha." He moved his shoulder a bit, getting Banyru in a comfortable position. "Too bad you came a little late. See, we're in a hurry."

The Inu-group got into a fighting position.

"That's too bad, we have so much to talk about, like where Naraku is hiding!" InuYasha dashed towards Bankotsu, only having Jakotsu step in front smiling.

"InuYashaaaa!! You weren't going to have a fight without me were you?" InuYasha glared at Jakotsu.

"Jakotsu! Let's go! We don't have all day ya know! Renkotsu!" Bankotsu commanded as Renkotsu stepped in front drinking a liquid then spitting out fire allowing the Band of Seven to escape. InuYasha tried running after them but Miroku put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Let's get back to Kagome and the others." he said while leading InuYasha the way they left the rest of the group. As they got closer to Kagome, they noticed someone was missing.

"Where is Kohana?" Sango asked. Before Kagome could answer, they heard a scream.

* * *

Kohana walked away from Kagome and Shippo. It was unfair she had to sit there and wait. She was rearing to help fight.

"HA! Take that!" Kohana quickly hid behind a tree. What was that? She slowly peeked out from behind the tree, looking for someone, anyone. _Slice._

"Ah!" Kohana screamed as her head almost got nicked off.

"Who's there?" she heard. Kohana recognized the voice. She shot her head from behind the tree glaring at the person who dared try that with her. She gasped and screamed once more.

"Michi! I knew I recognized that voice!" Kohana exclaimed, jumping on her shocked friend. Michi dropped her sword and wrapped her arms around her friend. They started to laugh and jump around in joy.

"You're ok! I was so worried!" Michi giggled in between laughs.

"Michi! Who is that?" Both girls turned to see a group of men. Kohana thought they were going to be attacked.

"Kohana! Get away from them!" The girls jumped as a blur of red landed in front of them.

"Ah, InuYasha! You caught up to us. We still don't have time for you. Michi, come on, we have things do to." Bankotsu turned to walk away.

"She ain't going no where." InuYasha pulled his sword out of it's sheathe, growling. Michi gasped.

"It's you again! You jerk!" Michi yelled as she took a giant step onto InuYasha's foot with her heel.

"Shit!" InuYasha yelled holding his foot. Michi reached for her sword and ran towards the band of seven.

"Michi! Where are you going!?" Kohana shouted. The rest of the Inu-group coming into view.

"We'll meet again soon!" Michi answered back, her voice fading deep into the forest. Kohana sighed and plopped down where she was standing.

"Why is Michi with the band of seven?" Kagome asked out loud.

"Who gives a shit!" InuYasha spat.

"InuYasha! SIT BOY!" _BOOM! _A huge crater formed beside Kohana. She giggled.

"Come on guys, let's go. We have to find a place to sleep tonight before it gets dark." Everyone agreed with Kohana, walking away from the crater.

"Hey! Wait up!" InuYasha screamed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! It's been awhile right? Yea I know... Well long story short, my laptop exploded (no joke) so I had to get a new one but all my crap was on the old one so I had to get it back and then I started University so that's been hectic. BUT IT'S OK! I really wanna finish this and I doubt you guys want to wait any longer . if you will still be reading that is. I HOPE YOU ARE 3 I LOVE YOU!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS! JUST THE FIVE I MADE UP! 3**

* * *

It was very quiet. Well, that was a lie. Kouga and Shina were arguing about stopping. Kouga wanted to keep going. They only walked for three hours and they hadn't got to their destination yet. Shina wanted to rest her legs. Three hours is a damn long time. And they _had _no destination.

"Please! Let's rest! My legs feel like jelly!" Shina sighed. He was hard headed.

"We're almost there." Kouga was getting tired of her moaning.

"Almost _where? _All I see are trees, trees, and more trees! We're not going anywhere!" Shina huffed. Ginta and Hakkaku laughed in silence. They acted like a married couple.

"Just shut up for a few more minutes!" Kouga growled. "It's not far from here." Shina sighed. She crossed her arms and continued walking. She bet her friends were having more fun than she was. Soon she slammed into a hard surface.

"Watch where you're going!" Kouga growled. Shina gave him a hard look, then glanced around to find out why they had stopped in a small field. She gasped as they were in front of a small mountain. She'd never been this close to a mountain before. Big or small, it was gorgeous! There was a waterfall running down the side. Shina's happy mood soon faltered. They walked three whole hours for this? She watched as Kouga knelt down by the river and petted his wolves. She had to get him back for what he made her do. She carefully walked towards Kouga and sat beside him.

"What are you doing Shina?" Kouga asked looking at her.

"Nothing. Just resting." She sighed, stretching her arms in the air. Kouga shrugged and went back to tend his wolves. Shina inwardly smirked as her plan was underway. She pretended to be surprised. "Oh Kouga! What is that?" Kouga quickly looked up. Hakkaku and Ginta looked around curious.

"What is what?" Kouga asked "I don't see anything."

"That! In the water!" Shina held her giggle in. It was too funny watching Kouga search for whatever the hell he was. As this was happening, she slowly slid her arm around Kouga.

"Shina, what the hell are you seeing?"

"That!" Shina said as she pushed Kouga into the water. She fell to her side laughing. She couldn't believe he fell for it.

Time passed and Kouga didn't come back out of the water. Shina started to worry. "Kouga?" she got up and looked over the edge. Not seeing him she called out more frantic. "Kouga? Where are you?"

A tentacle swiftly came out of the water and grabbed Shina by the arm, dragging her in. She screamed.

Under the water she could see Kouga fighting a huge squid. She didn't realize how deep the water was. She tried freeing herself only to realize the tentacle had a hook which dug deeper into her skin each time she pulled. She wanted to scream but she knew she couldn't. She didn't know what to do.

Kouga lunged and twisted and twirled. He was going to get Shina for this. He turned to his side and saw she was in danger as well. He did not plan for this at all. He swam closer to Shina and sliced the tentacle that had her arm. The squid lashed out at Kouga. Shina gasped and put her hands together to form a cup, a bit of wind formed there. She had a plan in her head. She grabbed Kouga's arm and swam up to the surface. They both gasped for air.

"What are you doing?" Kouga yelled as Shina got out of the water. Both Ginta and Hakkaku were stunned.

"Move!" Shina yelled back as she cupped her hands together again. She heard the words in the head in the water... what were they again..? The giant squid slowly rose out of the water. Shina closed her eyes tightly. They were coming... she remembered! Her eyes snapped opened as a harsh unexpected wind came. "Silent wind!" She screamed and pushed her arm to either side of her. Nothing could be seen. The squid rawred in pain as it was sliced in half by the unseen wind. The harsh wind turned into a soft breeze. Everyone stared at Shina in disbelief as she stared at her hands.

"What... the hell just happened?" Kouga said as he stood in front of her. She looked up at him.

"I don't know.. it just... it just happened." They stayed silent for awhile until Kouga noticed her bleeding arm.

"Goddamnit Shina! Why'd you have to go and get injured?" He took hold of her arm and pushed it into the water and washed it.

"Hey! If you didn't stay down there for so long and worried me, I wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

"If you didn't push me in, none of this would have happened!" Kouga took some extra cloth and wrapped Shina's arm. Shina growled.

"You are so difficult!" Ginta and Hakkaku laughed inwardly. They were acting like a married couple again.

* * *

**Please review my friends 3 (if you still exist =()**


	12. Chapter 12

Kaiya couldn't believe it. Rin and her had played tag virtually all day and she still wasn't tired. It was her turn to find Rin. The sun was setting slowly, she had to find Rin to put her to bed.

Kaiya slowly walked the forest floor, picking flowers. She knew the flowers would lead her to Rin's where abouts. She soon heard a rustle, it had to be Rin. She turned to her right and tip-toed behind a tree. A soft breeze blew. Kaiya glanced behind the tree and gasped. There was Sesshoumaru, but he was not alone. He was facing a young woman. They seemed to be having a serious conversation. Kaiya couldn't hear what was being said, but still felt bad for being present. She tried to move, but her legs wouldn't listen. Kaiya's eyes widened at what she witnessed next. The woman kissed Sesshoumaru and he seemed to enjoy it. It hurt Kaiya for some weird reason. Her legs finally regained its motion and ran opposite the tree. Kaiya didn't stop, she just kept running, she didn't know why.  


* * *

"Good job Kagura, keep distracting Sesshoumaru." Naraku mumbled to himself as he looked into Kanna's mirror. His target was now running away in confusion, which he enjoyed. His plan was running smoothly. "Sachi, you know what to do." he blankly stated as he stood up and sauntered out of the room. Sachi stepped out of the darkness. She sighed.

"What does he want with that loser?"  


* * *

Kaiya stopped finally. Her legs were in pain, she had never run that fast and hard for a long time. She took a deep breath and slumped onto the hard ground. Why did she even run? It's not like she did anything wrong. Kaiya closed her eyes to rest.

The earth started to rumble underneath Kaiya causing her eyes to jolt open. She shot up, was this an earthquake? What was going on? A dark blue bubble started to form around her, she was trapped.

"Help! Get me out of here!" She screamed while banging on the bubble. It started to lift , her into the air. "Help!" Her screams become louder and louder. "Sesshoumaru! Somebody! Anybody!" The bubble rose higher and higher until Kaiya could barely see the ground below. A purple mist filled the bubble causing her to pass out.  


* * *

"This is getting ridiculous." Kohana mumbled. They had been travelling from village to village attempting to find a place to stay. Miroku kept saying the villages had "demons" and the villagers believed him, it's when he saw a hot woman he would blow his cover and Sango would slap him and the group would be kicked out of the village for tricking them. It happened three times already. Kohana was growing tired of the failures and started to think up a plan of her own.

"Ok guys! I thought of a plan. Since yours has been failing badly Miroku." Kohana glanced at him. His face red from all the slap marks he had received.

"What's the plan Kohana?" Sango asked.

"You'll see. It'll be fun. We need costumes though." Kohana smiled.

"Costumes?" Kagome questioned as they entered a busy village. Kohana didn't answer; she walked up to an elderly woman who was selling beautiful kimonos. She picked out three kimonos, a yellow one with black trimmings, a pink one with red trimmings and a red one with gold trimmings. They all had slits on the sides and were sleeveless. They were very beautiful. She also picked out three beautiful black fans. Kagome paid the elderly woman.

"Let's show these men how it's done. Stay here guys." Kohana instructed as she dragged Sango and Kagome into a small clearing. She soon stopped when she knew she was far enough from the guys. "We are going to dance for the lord of the village." Kohana finally said. Kagome and Sango looked at each other.

"Dance?" Sango spoke. Kohana nodded.

"I can't dance." Kagome admitted. "I have two left feet." Kohana laughed.

"Don't worry. I have been dancing as long as I can remember. I'll teach you guys a simple dance. We'll get a place to stay for sure!" Kohana handed the yellow kimono to Kagome and the pink one to Sango. "Go put these on."

After a couple minutes, Sango and Kagome came back. The kimono's fit their bodies perfectly. Kohana turned to them smiling. Her hair was held up in two pigtails by red ribbons. "Now for the finishing touches." She tied up Sango's hair with a pink ribbon and handed her a fan. She then braided Kagome's hair in a side braid and tied it with a yellow ribbon after handing her a fan. "Now to teach you the steps."

The sun set when the girls finally went back to meet the guys. InuYasha was the first to look up, his jaw dropped. Miroku followed suit. Shippo, being the mature one, spoke.

"You guys look amazing!" he cried, jumping into Kagome's arms.

"Thanks Shippo!" Kagome giggled. Kohana looked at the two men and shook her head.

"Let's go." They walked into the largest house of the village. Guards were everywhere.

"Who are you?" A tall man asked. Kohana stepped forward. The man looked her up and down. She tried to keep her composure.

"We were sent for by your lord. He needs a little bit of entertainment." She gave him her best smile she could.

"Humans are stupid." InuYasha mumbled. He got a swift kick from Kagome, who giggled to cover up his yelp.

"Well, alright." He led them through many corridors until finally they were before the lord himself. He was sitting in a large chair. Surrounded by many servants. He was a little bit on the lumpy side.

"Who are these people you brought to me Aito?" His voice was very dark.

"My lord, these people claim they are here to entertain you." The man name Aito shakily said.

"Entertain me? For what?" The lord raised his brow. Kohana then stepped forward.

"Our dance will not only entertain you, but will get rid of the demons that lurk around your castle."

"Demons? We have an exterminator for that. He came in yesterday." Kohana quickly came up with a lie.

"But I am sensing one… It's here right now! We must get rid of it quickly! Girls!" Sango and Kagome stood next to Kohana. They swiftly took their fans out and covered their faces. Kagome had difficulty keeping a straight face. They chanted gibberish, to make it seem that they were exterminating a demon. Suddenly they shot their fans forward and kept still. Silence rung in the room. Kohana started to dance, her hips swung side to side, then Sango followed suit, and then Kagome. They moved in a slow circle, their faces serious. Kohana started moving her arms, chanting 'demon be gone' silently. Sango soon followed. Kagome started lagging behind a bit.

The men couldn't keep their eyes off of the trio. It was really interesting. InuYasha and Miroku, even though knowing the whole dance was fake, would easily believe it was real. Suddenly the girls turned into the center and stopped, their fans in the air. They whispered some gibberish. Their fans went into the middle and a light shone. They turned back to the lord. Kohana bowed.

"The demon is now gone." The whole room was in shock, even Miroku and InuYasha were in shock. Did they actually exterminate a demon? The lord stood. He started to clap.

"That was an amazing presentation! How can I repay you?" Kohana turned to her group of friends and smirked. She turned back to face the lord.

"Just a place to sleep for the night would be lovely."

The group stayed in a small room. They were fed such a huge meal, they went straight to bed. Kohana and InuYasha were the last ones up. InuYasha turned to Kohana.

"Did you really get rid of a demon? I didn't sense anything." Kohana laughed.

"Haha. No! The light was a flame I used. The fans covered it." InuYasha nodded. "Well, I'm bushed, night InuYasha." And off to sleep she went.

_Kohana's dream was very odd. She didn't feel like she was sleeping. She was standing in a pitch black room. "Hello? Anybody here?" Her voice echoed. She ran. But no matter where she ran, she was still in the dark room. A dark laugh startled her._

"Kohana." She turned to see a pair of red eyes. She screamed as she fell backwards into nothing...


	13. Chapter 13

_Kohana's dream was very odd. She didn't feel like she was sleeping. She was standing in a pitch black room. _

_"Hello? Anybody here?" Her voice echoed. She ran. But no matter where she ran, she was still in the dark room. A dark laugh startled her._

_"Kohana." She turned to see a pair of red eyes. She screamed as she fell backwards into nothing. She didn't know what was happening. She finally landed on a cold dark floor. The laugh grew louder. It was as if the source was right beside her but when she looked, no one was there. She slowly stood up._

_"Hello? Who's there?" A shiver crept up her spine. She didn't like this dream one bit. Was it really a dream?  
_

"_Kohana." Someone in a baboon costume appeared before her. She jumped. Who was this guy? "Kohana, I have someone who you might be interested in." What was this baboon man talking about?_

_"What are you talking about?" Kohana's voice cracked. He pulled a crystal ball from behind his back and held it in front of him. Kohana looked at the crystal and gasped as it shone brightly. After she got used to the light, she looked into it. Her mouth dropped. There, in the crystal, was an image of her cousin Kaiya. Her arms were chained to a wall. She seemed to be unconscious "Kaiya!" Kohana screamed reaching for the crystal ball. The baboon man moved it away._

"_Ah. I don't think so." He chuckled darkly, placing the crystal back where he had taken it from. "If you want her, you have to come find her. She is in an abandoned castle north of where you are staying. It is not hard to find. Follow the __saimyosho__. Come alone." He then disappeared._

Kohana woke up startled. What kind of dream was that? Was Kaiya really in danger? It could've just been a dream. She did not want to risk her cousin's life though. She slowly stood up, not to wake up her companions. She tip-toed out the room and sprinted out the door, she didn't stop until she was outside. She stood still until she saw a rather large wasp. It seemed it wanted her attention.

_Is this what I am to follow? _Kohana thought to herself. She followed the wasp with caution. She did not know what she was up against.


	14. Chapter 14

Kaiya jolted. Her whole body felt sore. She had trouble lifting her head, it was heavy. She tried to move her arm to move her dirty hair from her face, but she couldn't move them. They were chained. To what? She did not know. She heard a soft laugh. It was coming from in front of her.

"Heh. He got you too huh? I thought she would do a better job in protecting you two." Kaiya tried to lift her head to see who was talking, but she was just too weak. She felt a soft hand on her chin. Her head was lifted and her eyes widened in shock. It was a woman who stood before her. Her kimono was torn to shreds, markings were all over her body. Her long dark hair was a mess. But what caught Kaiya's attention were the women's eyes. They were honey brown. There was only one person she knew with those honey brown eyes, eyes that could stare into your soul.

"Mother..?" Kaiya croaked out. She voice was just starting to come back from not being used for however long. The woman laughed.

"Oh god no. I am not your mother. You are seeing things. You have been out for too long." She reached over Kaiya's head and started unlocking the locks. "Must have me confused with someone else."

Kaiya didn't know what to think. She looked exactly like her, but she kept her mouth shut and listened to what she had to say.

"The man who brought you here is an evil man. He is using your group of friends for a plan he has had for a long time now. He is trying to become more powerful, and you are all the key to it." Kaiya didn't know what to say anymore. Not that she did in the first place, but she was completely speechless. Before the woman could speak again, footsteps were heard. "Be careful, you are the only ones who can save us." The woman said before hiding back into the shadows.

A door swung open, causing a bright light to shine into Kaiya's face. A deep laughed echoed in the room.

"So, you are awake, are you?" A figure walked towards Kaiya and grabbed her right wrist, causing her to wince. The person lifted her onto their shoulders and walked towards the door. Before the figure left, they stopped and spoke. "Your purpose is almost fulfilled Miaka." And shut the door.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a couple of days since Michi and the band of seven found an "abandoned" hut. The band was growing tired of wandering aimlessly. So, they left Michi in a forest, killed the hopeless family, but a daughter to use as their servant and called the hut their own. Michi couldn't complain, what could she do? Though, she was taken aback by the female.

**_She's beautiful ain't she?_ **Michi sighed. Her mind was no longer focused. She was now talking to herself.

_Who cares? She's just another girl. _Michi turned away from the girl and back to her sword. She started to attack a tree, as if it were her enemy.

**_Oh come on. Obviously you do if you were staring! I mean look! She has beautiful green eyes…_**

_Quit it conscious…_

**Amazing silky, shiny, wavy, navy hair…**

_  
I don't wanna know how you know that conscious…_

__**_And! She seems like a good match for Bankotsu! She's quiet, he's… not_**

**__**"I said SHUT _UP!" _Michi's voice echoed through the forest, causing everyone to turn her way. Her face turned a deep shade of red. She cleared her throat.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Bankotsu questioned, the rest of the group waiting for an answer. Michi turned an even more deeper shade of red, embarrassed and frantic for an excuse. After what seemed to be five hours, she finally spoke.

"Uhm… I was hearing Mukotsu counting his poisons. It was getting on my nerves!" Everyone turned to Mukotsu who was polishing his poison bottles.

"I wasn't counting. I can't count." Mukotsu confessed quietly. Everyone turned back to Michi for the truth. She was really good at making up excuses on the spot. Practice makes perfect when your teacher is upset you didn't do the homework.

"Exactly! You were counting quietly and wrong! It was super annoying!" Michi could breathe again when everyone shrugged it off, except the confused Mukotsu. All was well, until the voice came back.

**_Good job Stupid! Saved me from embarrassment!_**

_Not you again! No thanks to you, I almost looked like I was a lunatic!_

**Which you are! Haha!** Before Michi could make a comeback, Bankotsu spoke.

"Hey! Servant girl! What's your name again?" Michi looked at the girl from the corner of her eye. She looked startled.

"A-Asami.." She meekly stated.

"Asami huh? Well, I'm hungry! Make me food!" Bankotsu barked. Asami stood up slowly.

"Follow me." She took Bankotsu by the hand and led him into the hut. After they were out of sight, the men started to chatter.

"Oh! Big Brother is gonna get some!" Suikotsu joked as he nudged Jakotsu.

"She just doesn't want to die. Dumb wench." Jakotsu sighed and he pushed Suikotsu away from him.

Michi didn't want to hear it anymore. She silently walked toward the nearby stream. She dropped her sword beside her as she sat on a rock. Silently she stared at her reflection in the stream.

She looked different. Her face and clothes were dirty and her hair was a mess from all that had happened; she barely had time to look at her appearance anymore. She started to miss the old time, her time, the future. She sighed to herself.

**_Stop being so mopey. Bankotsu isn't worth anything. _**Of course her silent time would be interrupted...

_Who said this is about Bankotsu?_

**Obviously it is. Why else would you leave? You're jealous of that girl. Typical teen girl… **That hit Michi's nerve.

_I'm _**not**_ jealous. I just… needed time to think. _**Alone! **

**_Fine! Don't gotta get all mad. I have better things to do anyway! _**Michi's head was finally rid of her conscious. She slowly slid off the rock and knelt into the stream. She washed her face and hair, making sure to put it back into its ponytail. She stood, picked up her sword and walked back to camp.

_I'll show her, I'm not jealous of that girl or into Bankotsu._

**That's what you think…**

SHUT IT!


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a couple of days since Shina was trying to figure this out. Kouga had smelt the scent of "his beloved Kagome". What bothered Shina was that what brought her to this place was a Kagome. Was it the same girl from her school? She sighed. It was no use thinking about it. Every time she asked a question about her, the reply would be "She's amazing" or "You'll see" or "You're as annoying as the damn mutt she's with". Shina looked at her bandaged arm. It wouldn't be long until Shina got fed up with the whole situation.


	17. Chapter 17

Kohana stood in front of a huge castle. It was old and run down, it seemed like no one had lived in the place for years, yet it seemed so familiar. The saimyosho flew past her and disappeared in the fortress. She was left alone. Fear started build within her. She decided standing alone wouldn't do her any good. She followed the path of the saimyosho into what seemed to be the front entrance of the castle.

Kohana froze in her tracks. She heard something or someone walking towards her. She scanned the area, but saw nothing. She cautiously continued towards the path of the saimyosho. She slowly went up to a door. She examined it. It was large, wooden and had carvings of mystical creatures like a phoenix and siren. She slowly traced the door, it really felt like she had seen it somewhere before. But where?

Kohana was startled as the door opened itself. She moved back a couple feet. It was silent. As she gained some of her confidence back she took a step forward. The wind ruffled her hair. She felt a little uncomfortable as she still had the dance outfit on. A figure stepped out of the door.

"Ah, you made it Kohana. I welcome you to this fine castle." The voice spoke. It came from a tall man with long, flowing black hair and red eyes that seemed to pierce ones soul. Kohana had recognized the voice.

"You're the man from my dream! Who are you? What do you want? Where is Kaiya?" Kohana demanded. The man chuckled.

"Full of questions aren't we? I guess it runs in the family." Kohana looked at him, confused. What was he talking about?

"What do you know about my family?" The man's laugh only grew.

"I was very close to them. This very castle used to belong to your family." Kohana looked at the castle in awe.

* * *

Sesshoumaru followed the girl's scent to an abandoned castle. It reeked of Naruku's scent. Sesshoumaru soon recognized the castle. It used to belong to a royal family, until one of the heirs went missing and the kingdom went into war. He remembered when he used to go to the castle for business trips with his mother. She would talk with the Lord and his two daughters and he would sit in the garden. Then two to four little girls would come into the garden and pester him to play, but one. She would sit and pick flowers and stare into the little pond that was there. He would always watch her. He was not sure why, but he did. After the war, he never saw the girl again.

Sesshoumaru entered the castle from the back. He knew the castle very well. He followed her scent into a room. She was blindfold and tied up onto a bed. Naraku must have changed her as she was now wearing revealing black maid clothing.

_Better than what she was wearing before_. Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He could hear her whimpering in fear. He covered her mouth, to make sure she wouldn't scream, and untied the blindfold.

"Don't scream or you'll get us discovered." He whispered into her ear. It seemed to calm her down. He lifted her into his arms and jumped out the window. She gripped onto his clothing. He started to run past the front of the castle. There, he saw a woman talking with Naraku. Before he could think of anything else, the girl started to struggle in his arms. He stopped and looked and her.

"Let me go, that's my cousin! I have to save her!" She ranted. Sesshoumaru gripped onto her.

"You'll get her and yourself killed if you rush into there heedlessly." He stated calmly. The girl closed her mouth and watched silently. She knew something was about to happen.  


* * *

  
Before Kohana could say anything else, the man disappeared stating he wanted her to meet someone. Soon, he reappeared behind her with a woman. Her clothing was ripped and torn into shreds showing off her pale skin. Her hair was long and dark like her own. But what caught her attention was her eyes. They were in shock and then turned sad. Kohana was confused. The woman looked exactly like Kaiya's mother, her aunt. But it couldn't be her. The man laughed.

"Are you confused my dear?" the woman in his arms started to struggle. The man gripped her. "I know you didn't want her to see you like this Miaka, but it is time."

"Let me go Naraku!" She demanded. The man named Naraku ignored her.

"Do you not want your daughter to see you? It's been twelve years Miaka. She's been longing for her mother's love!" Kohana eyes widened. Her mother? He had to be joking. Kaiya's mother always said her mother had died years ago, in an accident. She soon grew angry.

"Stop toying with me. My mother died in an accident years ago." Naraku's laugh grew darker.

"See Miaka, she doesn't even know who you are." Naraku threw Miaka to the ground. "Go meet her!"

Miaka laid there lifeless. She didn't want Kohana, her daughter, to see her this way. She was stronger than this. How could she let this get so far?

Kohana ran to Miaka. She sat her up, and looked into her eyes. Miaka didn't want to look back at her, as if she were ashamed of herself. Something in Kohana's gut told her what Naraku said was true. She whispered.

"Is this true? Are you my mom? What's going on?" Miaka, finally, looked into Kohana's eyes. She started to cry.

"I'm sorry I have not been there for you all these years. I just wanted to protect you." She cupped Kohana's face with her cold hand. "I wanted to protect you from him and I failed."

Kohana's eyes watered. This woman was her mother. The one she longed for all those years. All the time she could have spent with her taken away by the man standing before her. Kohana helped her mom up and walked her to the nearest tree.

"I love you mom, thank you." Kohana whispered before she stood up. Her anger was slowly rising within her. "How dare you do this to her Naraku? Why are you toying with my family?" She shouted. Naraku laughed.

"You know nothing of your family. You are just a little orphan child who lives with her cousin and aunt." Kohana knew he was just trying to get into her head. But what he said was true. She didn't know anything about her family. She was just an orphan who was taken in by her aunt. The more he spoke, the more angry she got.

"You are too weak to protect anyone. Your mother needed you and where were you?" He was right. She was at school. Not even paying attention, just fooling around while her mother was being tortured. Who knows what had happened to her.

"Don't listen to him!" Kohana turned to her left to see Kaiya running towards her.

"Ah, I see you escaped. You pest." Naraku looked towards Kaiya. Suddenly a large tentacle came from the ground in front of Kaiya. Before it attacked her a man with long silver hair stood in front of her and cut it in two. "I'm glad you decided to join us Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kohana ran at Naraku. She was too angry to care what happened to her anymore. It was all about getting rid of the man who had harmed her mother. She had fire engulf her hands as she attempted to punch him. He kept dodging while laughing. It caused Kohana to get even more angry.

"Is that all you can do? Laugh?" Kohana kicked him as she shouted. He caught her kick, causing her to gasp.

"You should know who're dealing with wench." He threw her against a tree beside her mother.

"Kohana!" Kaiya and Miaka shrieked. Kohana slowly tried to get up, but the blow to her back was very painful. She gasped as she saw Naraku's arm turn into a large tentacle. It quickly shot towards her and wrapped her tightly causing her to scream.

"I just need to absorb your powers as I did your mother. Then I can move onto your companions." Naraku explained as the tentacle turned red. Kohana got weaker by the second. Before Naraku could finish, a yellow force cut the connection between the two causing Kohana to fall to the ground. When she looked up, InuYasha was standing in front of her with his Tetsusaiga.

"Kohana are you alright?" Kaiya asked as her and Kagome helped Kohana up.

"I'm fine, just help my mother." Kagome looked at her confusedly until she looked at the woman by the tree next to where they were. She was still confused, but didn't have the time to question.

Kohana and Kaiya stood alongside InuYasha. Naraku only laughed at all what had happened. Kaiya and Kohana were growing tired of his annoying laughter. InuYasha was the first to speak.

"Naraku, just give it up. You're going to die today." Naraku smirked.

"Is that what you think? I've got what I've wanted." Naraku started to disappear. Kohana started to run at him, wanting to kill the bastard that harmed her mother.

"I don't think so!" Kohana shouted. As she was about to strike Naraku, one of his tentacles shot right past her, as if missing. But it didn't stop; it kept going until she heard a scream causing her to turn. Her mother had been impaled by Naraku. He pulled the tentacle out of Miaka's chest as swiftly as it went in. Naraku laughed.

"It could've been avoided Kohana. But now, I get a nice parting gift because of your foolish behavior." And he disappeared. Kohana ran to where Miaka was sitting, afraid her fear was true. She knelt on the ground and held her mother to her chest. When she removed her, blood was all over Kohana. Miaka slowly raised her hand and softly placed it onto Kohana's cheek, causing her to cry.

"I am glad I got to see my only child… one last time... You have grown up to be such a beautiful woman." Miaka professed softly. Kaiya knelt down beside Kohana. Miaka held onto Kaiya's hand. "I am sorry I was not a part of both of your lives. But you are both what I believed you would be. Tell Mizuko… I am sorry to go like this. I will always be with her and I love her, my little sister..."

Miaka's hands slowly started to drop. Kohana didn't know what to do. Her mother was dying right before her eyes. Before she could say anything, Miaka spoke once more.

"Kohana… my little flower… promise me you will be brave. Do not blame this on yourself, it was not your fault. This is my destiny. I will always be in your heart… Kaiya… Sweet Kaiya, watch over my sister for me…" Kohana and Kaiya nodded.

"We promise." The castle fell silent.

"You did protect me…" Kohana whispered. "I love you... mother."

* * *

Sachi watched the whole scene from Kanna's mirror. She had just come back from two weeks of training. She couldn't help but feel bad for Kohana. She too lost her mother. She was adopted by some people. But there wasn't much she could do. She had to stay loyal to her love, Naraku.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Finally got out of school! (I'M DONE FIRST YEAR UNIVERSITY! YAYYY!) And I decided I've put off this story for too long. I hope people still read it! (Anyone still reading it? T-T) Review and tell me if I should still continue with this story!  
**_

_**xoxo,**_

_**Snowy B!**_

* * *

Kohana and Kaiya stood over Miaka's burial site. The group had buried her under a large tree on the castle grounds. Kohana had no more tears to shed. She didn't think her mother would want to see her that way. She slowly untied the ribbons in her hair and tied them around the tree. Kaiya put an arm around her.

"What do we do now?" she whispered. Kohana looked at her and smiled.

"We grant her wish. Let's go home." Kohana headed back to the direction of her group, Kaiya following silently. Soon they arrived at the camping ground. Kagome looked up from cooking. She waved at the cousins to come and join her. Before she could speak, InuYasha opened his mouth.

"Ugh, you reek of Sesshomaru." He glared at Kaiya "What are you doing here anyways."

"InuYasha!" Kagome glared.

"What? It's true! From the looks of it, he was just waiting to dump her on us!"

"InuYasha! _SIT!" InuYasha made a large crater causing the rest of the group to sigh. Kaiya assumed it was her turn to speak._

"Well, it seems he left during the whole situation. But it's fine. Kohana and I decided we're heading back to our time." Kagome nodded.

"I need to head back myself, we need more supplies." InuYasha grunted.  
"We have enough supplies! You don't got to go back! WE HAVE SHARDS TO COLLECT!"

"InuYasha! _SIT!" InuYasha wasn't happy that night._

The group travelled the next day back to Kaede's village. While Kaiya was helping Kagome bring her bag to the well, Kohana decided to wander onto a hill. She needed to clear her mind. She was so focused; she didn't hear InuYasha follow her.

"This is a nice place to think. I come here all the time." He spoke. Kohana jumped.

"Oh, it's you. You scared me." She turned back to the view. InuYasha took it as an invitation. He sat down beside her as she sat down herself. He didn't say a word. He didn't know Kohana very well, but he knew she needed someone to comfort her. He knew the feeling of losing someone.

"I didn't know her… but I still feel like a part of me is gone." Kohana lifted her knees to her face. She giggled. "I shouldn't even be telling you this stuff. I don't even know you."

InuYasha looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"I know how it feels… my mother died when I was young. I know how it feels to be alone." He whispered. Kohana swiftly turned to InuYasha, her eyes wide. Their eyes connected. They couldn't look away from each other. It seemed as if they knew each other once and that they were starting from where they had left off.

InuYasha's mind was a blur. Her face looked so familiar. Her eyes were so gentle. He didn't know what attracted him to her. Kohana didn't understand herself. She had never acted this way towards anyone. Why him? He was a douche bag! What was going on? It seemed as if their bodies were moving closer together. Their faces just inches away from each other. Kohana could've sworn she could feel the heat coming from InuYasha's face.

"Kagome!" The two quickly looked away from each other. InuYasha got up and ran towards the voice. Kohana slowly stood up. She shook her confused look on her face and walked back to the well.  
Kouga had Kagome's hands in his own. How he loved her scent, it reminded him of a wintry breeze… wait… that was Shina's scent. He shook off his mistake. "Kagome… I missed you so much!"

Kagome smiled nervously. She wasn't expecting Kouga to pop out of the forest. Movement caught her eye. A girl with her school uniform slowly walked out of the forest, the same place Kouga came from. Before she could speak, she was knocked out of Kouga's grasp and was in InuYasha's arms.

"What are you doing here you damned wolf?" InuYasha growled. Kouga chuckled.

"I'm here to claim my mate you mangy mutt." InuYasha let go of Kagome and ran for Kouga. They started to get into a verbal war.

Kagome was uninterested and walked up to Kaiya and the unknown girl. "You're Shina aren't you?" Shina turned to Kagome. She felt a bit jealous and didn't know why.

"Yes, I am. Aren't you the sickly girl?"

"I'm not actually sick, I just say that to come here."

Kaiya could sense Shina's jealousy. She looked towards InuYasha and the man named Kouga. She put the two together and understood. Before Kaiya could make a move, Kohana walked onto the scene. Shina ran to her.

"Kohana!" She hugged her just as she did Kaiya when she came. "I missed you so much."

Kohana slowly smiled. "Missed you too. Now all we need is Michi back and we'll be-"

"Complete?" Everyone turned to the mysterious voice. It was Michi. The girls were in shock.

"Where did you come from?" Kaiya questioned. She noticed a small bruise on Michi's face.

"I'll explain later…" Michi walked towards the well. "So are we going?"

Kagome turned to InuYasha, he was still busy with Kouga. This would be the perfect chance for her to get away. She walked towards the well and picked up her bag. "Just jump in!" She jumped into the well and a light shone. When the four friends looked into the well, she was nowhere to be seen.

"So that's how it works." Shina gasped in awe. She climbed over the edge and jumped while shouting "Bye wolf breathe!"

Kouga and InuYasha stopped the shouting match. They realized they were being left alone. Each girl jumped into the well one by one, Kohana the last. She looked back and whispered, "Bye mother, bye InuYasha." and jumped in.

InuYasha heard and whispered softly "Bye Kohana…"

"What did you say mutt?"

"Shut up, that's what!"


	19. Chapter 19

**_Two chapters cause I love you guys! (whoever you are =D!)_**

**xoxo,**

**Snowy B**

* * *

The girls climbed out of the well. Kagome had gone into her home. The girls were happy to be in each other's company, but were very silent. A lot was on their minds. Soon, they were in front of Kaiya's house and entered. It was the closest and Kohana and Kaiya needed to talk to her.

Kaiya's mom heard the door open. She ran to the front door. "Girls!" she screamed and took them all into her arms. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick! Everyone has been!" Kaiya cleared her throat.

"Mom, we need to talk…" Kaiya pushed her mother into their living room, sitting her on a large couch. The girls sat on the floor in front of her.

"What is going on Kaiya? What happened? What's wrong?" Kaiya's mom asked

"Aunt Mizuko…" Kohana started. Mizuko froze. Kohana never called her that, she usually addressed her as mom just like Kaiya. She knew this was serious.

"We found the Feudal Era… where you came from…" Michi, Shina and Mizuko gasped.

"H-how… did you know about that?" She whispered. Kohana bit her lip. She didn't want to cry.

"Kagome, the girl down the street, we saw her one day and found she wasn't missing school 'cause she was sick. So we decided to investigate. We found a well and then we were dragged into it by these very strange lights. We had to separate because we were being chased. I found Kagome's group. We travelled around the Feudal Era… Then I had a strange dream where a man named Naraku told me to follow a saimyosho to his lair because he was holding Kaiya captive."

Mizuko cringed at the name Naraku. Kohana started to tear.

"What I didn't know was that he also had Miaka captive there… my mom… your sister… and he killed her. She wanted me to let you know she was sorry and that she would always love and be with her little sister..."

Kohana turned to Kaiya and started to cry in her chest. Shina and Michi were in shock and turned to comfort Kohana. Mizuko stood up slowly and walked towards a fireplace. Her honey brown eyes stared at a picture on the mantle. She moved it and took a folded paper and opened it. It was a small portrait of her and her older sister. Miaka was wearing a rich red kimono and she was wearing rose pink. She remembered that day clearly. They were celebrating the fact that they both found out they were pregnant with Kaiya and Kohana and they had just finished their studies as well.

Mizuko turned to the girls. "Go to bed… tomorrow we have much to discuss…" she whispered and walked out of the room.

The girls didn't budge. They stayed together and fell asleep on the floor, tired from their journeys.

* * *

Michi slowly got up from Shina's lap. She didn't sleep. Kaiya's mom was sobbing the whole night. She also hadn't slept well for a good couple of nights. She silently walked towards a hallway mirror. Her hair was a tangled mess. She looked like she went to war and came back, but that is not what caught her attention. She slowly and gently touched her left cheek. She didn't have the courage to look at herself until now. The bruise was a light mix of purple and blue. She silently sat against the hallway wall. She closed her violet eyes. She remembered the whole incident. She replayed it in her head, day after day.

_It had been a couple of days since the group had been in the hut. A typical day for Michi was eating, training, and sleeping. She was getting completely bored. She had practically mastered wielding her sword, she wanted a sparring partner. She had finally got the courage to ask Bankotsu to have a mini match with her._

_Michi left her small training ground to look for Bankotsu. The sun was setting, meaning everyone was heading inside the hut for food. As she walked inside, she noticed Bankotsu nor Asami were present. She sat down beside Jakotsu and took a small portion of food. The men were blabbing about being bored. They wanted to kill, anything and everything. Michi usually tuned out those conversations, but the conversation soon peeked her interest._

_"Big Brother mentioned that we would leave soon after he accomplished his task." Renkotsu spoke in hushed tones._

_"What is that?" Suikotsu asked_

_"Well, you know him. Use the girl for pleasure and then leave."_

_Michi's stomach wrenched. She knew Bankotsu was bad, in the sense he killed people. But she just didn't want to believe he used women and left them. Her heart didn't want to believe it, as much as she hated to admit. Jakotsu noticed the look on Michi's face._

_"What's up with you girl? You look like you saw a ghost." The men went silent and watched as Michi stood up._

_"Oh, I just need some fresh air. I don't think the soup went down well." She lied. She started to walk out the door slowly. The men shrugged off her comment and continued talking._

_Michi headed for the rock by the stream, her spot. At least she claimed it to be. She was there almost all the time. As she got closer, she heard whispers. She slowed her pace. She didn't want to be caught. The whispers grew to soft giggles. Michi hid behind a tree and peeked to see the source of the noise. Her heart fell out of her chest at that moment. There was Bankotsu and Asami, mid-kiss. Michi couldn't believe her eyes. Asami's shirt was falling off her shoulders. What the men were saying was true. In her shock, she stepped back onto a twig, causing it to snap. Bankotsu stopped and looked behind him._

_"Who's there? Show yourself!" Michi panicked and ran. She could hear Bankotsu catching up to her, but she wasn't going to stop. She ran into a clearing and headed for on top of a hill. Bankotsu surprised her by flipping over her head and pointing Banryu into her face._

_"Why were you spying on me?" Bankotsu demanded. Michi's eyes widened._

_"I-I wasn't… you were in the spot I usually t-think..." she stammered. She hated how he could bring fear out of her._

_"Well it's my spot now. Stay out of it." He placed his Banryu onto his right shoulder and started to walk back to the stream. Michi's blood started to boil. She didn't want to be his pawn anymore. She ran behind him and grabbed his free shoulder._

_"That's it? You're not going to punish me like you claim you will? Are you growing soft Bankotsu?" Bankotsu gritted his teeth._

_"Soft?" Bankotsu questioned._

_"Yea, you're not as strong as you used to be. That or you never were." Michi smirked as she turned to leave. Bankotsu watched as Michi walked away from him. No one walked away from him, especially after insulting him. He grabbed for her arm as he did the first time he had met her. Michi turned and tried pulling away. For some reason, Bankotsu felt bad for hurting her, but if he let her go, his men would think he was "soft". He wasn't going to allow that._

_Michi tried as hard as she could to pulled away from him. She had to get away from this place. She should've left with Kohana and that InuYasha guy. Bankotsu twisted Michi's arm causing her to scream in pain. She kicked his shin and started to run. This didn't stop Bankotsu, he caught up to her and grabbed her hair. He then spun her around and punched her in the face._

_Michi fell to the ground. She covered her face with her hands. She couldn't believe Bankotsu would do this to her. She understood he killed people for a living, but part of her didn't want to believe it. She cursed under her breath as tears fell from her eyes._

_Bankotsu couldn't believe he struck Michi. After all the people he had killed, it just didn't seem right to hit her, not with all the force he just used anyways. Michi looked up at him. She slowly stood up while spitting her own blood out of her mouth. She looked him straight in the eye._

_"You're… a monster." She whispered. She turned and ran. She didn't care where she ran, just wanted to get away from that man._

_She didn't know where she was travelling. She wondered the Feudal Era for days, until she came to the clearing in which she recognized as the first met the Band of Seven. She backtracked from there to the village where the well was. To her good fortune, she found her friends talking about entering the well._

Michi turned to her waking friends. This was where she was meant to be. Not with some stupid mercenary. What was she even thinking? She got up and sat beside Kaiya.

"Morning." She smiled. She really missed her friends.

"Morning. I'm going to go check on my mother." Kaiya stood up and left. Kohana turned to both Shina and Michi.

"Who knew that following one girl would change our lives forever?" She looked out the front window then turn back smiling. Shina and Michi nodded and smiled back. They had to be happy. They were finally back in their own time safe and sound. They sat in silence, enjoying the noises of the city. Soon Kaiya and Mizuko walked into the living with hot tea. They handed one to each of the girls and soon sat down themselves. Mizuko cleared her throat.

"I thought about it last night. And I think you girls deserve to know about your past and who you are." She looked into her tea. "I shouldn't have kept it from you, but it was for your own safety."

* * *

_**Reminder: Rate and Review! Tell me if I should continue this story! - Snowy B**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thank you for reviewing the story! I'll continue =)**_

_**Chapter 20 (my favourite number ^^)!**_  
_**Kind of long one... You were warned!**_

_**New characters are mentioned, I made them up.**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Snowy B**_

* * *

The girls looked at each other confused. Shina spoke up.

"What do you mean our past? We were born here… weren't we?" Mizuko smiled.

"No, you are all from the Feudal Era, like me." The girls gasped. Mizuko continued.

"You probably don't remember this, since you were all so young. Miaka and I were the heirs of a clan that lived up in the North-west Mountains. We were a very special and powerful clan because although we seemed to just be humans, we could control the elements." The girls looked at each other and then to their hands.

"I'm sure you already knew that you could control them as well. Legend has it that an ancestor helped the Elemental Leaders in a battle and was gifted with the ability to control the elements. It has been passed on from generation to generation. The lights you mentioned from your story was your powers coming back to you." The girls nodded to each other. Kohana looked confused.

"But… there was this one time my hand broke into flames for a split second. Why could I do that?" Mizuko smiled.  
"Because Kohana, you have a powerful soul." Kohana smiled inwardly.

"There was a large village a few miles away. My family lived in the palace, on top of a hill. It was large and had many carvings of the Elemental Lords." Kohana recognized this as the place where Naraku was keeping Kaiya and her mother captive.

"My parents only had Miaka and I, but they unofficially adopted three friends of mine, Kaminari; Michi's mother, Hisa; Shina's mother and Kira; Sachi's mother." Michi and Shina were pleased to finally hear about their mothers. And then it hit them. The girl's jaws dropped.

"Sachi?" they gasped in unison.

"Yes, Sachi. She too is from the Feudal Era. We all grew up and learned how to control our elements together, we were a team. Then we met your fathers and you were all born." Mizuko smiled ear to ear.

"We lived a wonderful life. We were even discussing joining lands with other lords… that's when it all got sour. Kira wanted to have the palace to herself. She met with a man who had the same desire to see the clan collapse. He wanted the power for himself."

"Naraku…" Kaiya whispered.

"Yes… Naraku. He had a fancy for Miaka; he wanted her to be his mate. That way, he would have power. But Miaka always refused. Then when Kira wanted to see the down fall herself, he saw this as an opportunity to get what he wanted."

_It was a beautiful summer day. The girls had finally fallen asleep for their nap, giving the four friends a chance to relax._

_"Where did Kira run off to? I haven't seen her around lately." Kaminari asked as she tried to fix her violet bun, though loose hair would always fall. Her blue eyes scanned the garden looking for Kira._

_"I have no idea. She's been acting rather strange lately hasn't she?" Hisa answered. A breeze blew her red hair. She closed her deep violet eyes as a yawn took over her body._

_"I hope she is taking care of Sachi though. Last time she just left her in the garden sleeping." Mizuko stated, shaking her head in disappointment. "I wonder what is on her mind..."_

_"Seriously, who cares right now? Let's relax. She's a strong woman. She can take care of herself." Miaka insisted. She smiled back at her friends. "Last one to the pond is babysitting the girls for a week!"_

_The girls ran in excitement to the pond. They haven't had time to themselves since before the little ones were born. It had been almost six years since then. They got to the pond and sat by it. They gossiped about all that had been going on around the village. Secretly, they hoped their lovers would visit them. They had been training hard because of a threat. Suddenly laughter came from over a hill. The girls looked towards it. Soon, their lovers appeared. Oh how they had missed them._

_Daichi, the leader of the clan army, looked straight into Miaka's eyes with his deep blue ones. His raven hair was blowing in the breeze as he sat behind his lover. He kissed her neck, causing her to smile. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear._

_Kaito had a huge smile on his face, his violet eyes beaming. He pushed his red hair out of his face. It needed to be cut, but he wasn't going to do it anytime soon. Kaminari stood up and embraced Kaito tightly. She had not seen him since the night before, as he had to deal with some village folk._

_Seiya ran towards Mizuko. He lifted her up and spun her in the air causing her to giggle. He placed her back onto the floor and kissed her forehead. Mizuko fixed his messy blonde hair as he fixed his headband. He stared at her with his bright blue eyes. He thought she was simply beautiful. Mizuko would never understand how he could tell her apart from her sister. Unknown to her, Seiya noticed she always had her hair in the same style, two low pigtails where Miaka had a ponytail. Even when they did dress the same, Seiya noticed Mizuko had a dimple that Miaka did not._

_Tatsuo gave Hisa a sexy smirk. Hisa rolled her eyes. He was always acting stupid, but she enjoyed it. She pulled him by his arm to sit down and sat in his lap. He smiled down at her with his pale blue eyes. She smiled back and started playing with his silky light purple hair._

_Masato looked upon the couples. He felt a sting in his heart. He looked around with his grey eyes. No sign of her. He thought she would be with the girls this time. He stroked his dark hair then cleared his throat causing the group to look at him._

_"Where is Kira? She is really starting to worry me. She's been acting so… strange…" Masato had a worried look on his face. He hadn't seen Sachi in awhile either._

_The girls looked at each other. Before any of them could speak, the beautiful sky turned grey. They heard thunder from afar._

_"Let's discuss this inside." Tatsuo stated, dragging Hisa behind him._

_They all went into the palace and sat in the biggest study, the lords. He had been away on business, so it was empty. They all sat around the study and just as they started to discuss Kira's odd behavior, the castle shook._

_"What's going on?" Kaminari gasped, grabbing onto Kaito's arm. Daichi quickly stood with Seiya and looked out the window._

_"Tatsuo, Masato get the men ready." Daichi ordered. Tatsuo and Masato ran out of the room as Daichi pulled up Miaka._

_"Daichi, what's going on?" Miaka questioned._

_"Seiya, Kaito, help me get the children and the women to the safe haven." Daichi ignored Miaka as the men herded the women out of the room. They headed to the north wing where the children's room was. Mizuko turned to Seiya._

_"What is going on Seiya?" Seiya paused for a bit._

_"We're being attacked." The four friends gasped. Miaka looked to Daichi before he could open the door to the children's room._

_"Then why aren't we helping? You know we can help protect this kingdom!" Daichi smiled. Miaka always had a fiery spirit._

_"Because we need you to protect the children. Our little flower." Miaka nodded silently. Daichi pushed the doors open and was in shock. There in the middle of the room stood a man with the four girls in his arms. The nurses who cared for them lay on the floor, dead. His ebony hair swayed in the breeze. The door caused him to look up with his evil red eyes._

_"What took you so long?" the man chuckled. It sent shivers down everyone's spine._

_"Let them go Naraku! They have done nothing to you!" Hisa shouted. Naraku smirked._

_"I'll let them go, if Miaka comes with me." Miaka glared at Naraku. Daichi stepped in front of her._

_"I don't think so. She stays here." Daichi blurted through gritted teeth._

_"Alright, suffer the consequences!" Naraku answered. He threw all four of the girls out a hole in the wall, jumping after them himself. The group ran to the hole to see shadows catching the little ones._

_"Shadows...?" Kaito questioned._

_"We need to get out of here. We're needed outside." Mizuko ordered. She formed a bubble around them all. It carried them out of the palace and onto the battle field, the front courtyard. They joined Tatsuo and Masato, who were standing in front of the army. They were faced with a swarm of demons. They spotted Naraku in the middle of them. The children circled around him laughing. They were being held by shadows. Kaito turned to Masato._

_"Do you see that? Shadows. The only person I know who can control shadows is-"_

_"Me?" The group looked beside Naraku. A dark cloud formed and soon a woman took its place. She had long dark hair. Her eyes were a deep red. In her arms was a child. The child was giggling and laughing along with the other children._

_"Kira… what are you doing with Naraku?" Masato shouted. Kira laughed._

_"Because… I work for him now." The group gasped at Kira's answer. They did not believe she would join forces with their enemy._

_"But why Kira?" Hisa asked. "You know he is our enemy!"_

_"We have the same desire. To take over this stupid place and make it better. Join us! If you don't… we'll have to get rid of you."_

_"I think she's been taken over… the Kira I fell for would never say such things…" Masato stated. He knew deep down that Kira would never harm her friends, especially not the children. Her eyes even changed. They were a beautiful green before._

_"I'll ask once more Miaka. Come with me, and I'll let the children go." Miaka turned to Daichi._

_"To protect our future... I have to go." Miaka whispered. Before Daichi could reject her decision, Kaminari pulled out her sword. It had a golden handle and a blue blade with an was in an ancient language that said "Patience and Courage". The sword was used to help conduct her lightning. Without it, it was hard to control her power. Even after her training._

_Kaminari ran towards the hoard of demons. She wasn't going to sit around and let Naraku win._

_"Kaminari! Get back here!" Kaito demanded. He didn't want to see her get hurt from being so rash. Kaminari didn't listen to him or her friend's cries. She was in her own mind. She swiped the sword in front of her causing electric waves to escape and kill the front three lines of demons._

_"Come on, we have to help her!" Hisa shouted as she dashed after Kaminari. Miaka and Mizuko followed suit. Daichi was speechless but quickly regained his composure. He turned to his men._

_"You heard Lady Hisa!" he demanded, "Let's go!" The army charged forward following the rest of the group. Naraku only chuckled._

_"Such fools. You are all going to die." Kira laughed along with Naraku. She handed her child, Sachi, to a shadow demon. She looked towards Kaminari, who was getting closer to her and Naraku._

_"I don't think so Kami!" she waved her hand and dark streaks of light flew toward Kaminari._

_"Ice Reflector!" An icy shield appeared before Kaminari, reflecting the dark rays back to Kira. Kira glared at Mizuko._

_"Blazing Fire!" Miaka shot a large heat wave from her hand and guided it horizontally killing multiple demons. Hisa stood by her side. She took off a rose earring she was wearing and threw it into the air._

_"Petal Dance!" Swirls of rose petals mixed with a wind and started slicing demons. It got close to Naraku. He jumped out of the way, children in tow._

_"Don't be stupid now. You might hurt your offspring."_

_Miaka and Hisa glared. The men were keeping most of the demons from interfering with the women. It wasn't an easy battle. A lot of the army had already fallen. Mizuko looked to Kaminari. She was battling Kira alone. Mizuko suddenly knew Kaminari's plan. She was trying to be a distraction for them. She watched as Kaminari ran toward Naraku and attacked him._

_"Am I too strong for you Kami?" Kira went to help Naraku, leaving the children unattended. Mizuko slowly formed a bubble around each child and slowly lead the bubbles towards her. She merged the bubbles together and engulfed herself. She then started to fly off. Miaka looked behind Naraku and saw what her sister was doing. Naraku turned to see what Miaka was staring at. He growled._

_"Kira, the girl is getting away with our bait." Kira looked behind her and swore under her breath._

_"You damn pest! Shadows go! Bring them back!" She raised her right hand as shadows escaped, laughing. _

_"I don't think so!" Hisa yelled. She formed miniature tornados in the palm of her hands and shot them at the shadows, destroying them. Naraku sent some of his demons after Mizuko. They came close to the bubble, but Mizuko attacked them with Aice shards. Miaka was getting ready to attack Naraku, but an earthquake formed underneath her. A large tentacle came out and grabbed her, causing her to scream. The battle field fell silent. Mizuko stopped the bubble and looked to see what had happened._

_"Mizuko, I'd advise you bring back the children or I shatter your sister's bones." Naraku stated darkly. He squeezed Miaka, to prove his point. Mizuko didn't know what to do. She knew it was a trap, but at the same time… it was her sister. Miaka caught her breath._

_"Don't stop Mizuko! You know the plan! You know where to go!" Mizuko was at a loss…_

_"Going to abandon your sister?" Naraku laughed as he tightened his hold on Miaka. Miaka coughed. Mizuko was about to head back until Daichi cut the tentacle in half with his sword. Miaka in turn shot flames at Naraku and Kira._

_"Mizuko go! We'll meet you at our meeting place! I promise!" Miaka shouted. Mizuko slowly nodded and followed her sister's commands. What was she to do?_

_It had been a full day since she'd been travelling in that bubble. Her powers were draining and the children were growing restless. She was trying to find this well. Legend said you could travel to different worlds by going into it. But Mizuko was starting to think it was just that, a legend. She was worried about her sister, her friends and Seiya. Were they safe? Occasional demons would find her, but she would easily defeat them. She believed Sachi was a homing device for Naraku and Kira. She saw Sachi was wearing a bracelet; she had never seen it before. She slowly took it off and chucked it. Since then, no demon tried to attack her._

_She finally came across a forest. She then came upon a clearing with a well in it. Was this the well from the legend? Mizuko didn't want to take any chances. She went into the well. It shone as she went down. A blue light left her body. She looked to the children and different colour lights left their bodies as well. The bubble around them started to dissipate. She held onto the children. The light went away. Mizuko opened her eyes, she didn't realize she had closed them. She carried each child out of the well, one by one. After she carried the last out, she told each child to hold hands and started walking. It was dark. She had no idea where she was. It was a scary place._

_After a couple minutes, Mizuko felt a tug on her dress. She looked down to see big blue eyes looking back at her. They reminded her of Seiya._

_"Mommy, where are we going? Where are we?" a young Kaiya asked. Mizuko smiled and looked up._

_"We're home now. Our new home..."_

_From there she found an abandoned house not too far from where they came from. She stayed there with the children for a couple days. An elderly woman from the house over saw Mizuko and helped her out. She thought she had amnesia. She taught her what the objects in the city were called, helped her get a job as a personal assistant for her daughter, and get the girls into school. She let them move into her home. Soon the elderly woman felt that Michi, Shina and Sachi needed a family of their own and helped them get adopted, but by Mizuko's wishes made sure they lived close by._

"After a couple years, the elderly woman fell ill and died. She left the house to us. No one ever came. I started to lose hope. I didn't know what had become of them…" The girls were in shock over the whole story. Shina cleared her throat.

"Did you ever try going back?"

"I did. But the well wouldn't let me through. I tried once every year. Then I entirely forgot about the well until Kagome fell in a year ago. It's been eleven years since we came here." Mizuko sighed. The girls looked at each other and nodded. They knew they had to go back and finish off Naraku. They stood up. Mizuko looked at them curiously.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"We're going back to the Feudal Era to defeat Naraku." Kohana answered. Before Mizuko could reject their plans, Kaiya spoke.

"We'll be fine, it's our turn now. We have to get revenge for our family." Michi held her mother's sword in her hand.

"We can do it!" Michi exclaimed.

"It's late now, leave in the morning." Mizuko smiled. The girls looked out the window a realized the sun was setting. They agreed to leave first thing in the morning.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed!_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Thank you for reviewing the story! **_

_**New characters are mentioned, I made them up.**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Snowy B**_

* * *

The sun was shining very brightly. The girls were getting ready to leave in Kaiya's room. They had taken showers and changed into more comfortable clothing. They were getting tired of being called "the one that looks like Kagome". Kohana finished putting her hair up in two pigtails, her bangs hanging freely. She was wearing a red fitted t-shirt and jeans.

"I can't believe we're from the Feudal Era." She said as she turned to her friends.

"Yea, and Sachi aswell." Kaiya responded while she brushed her hair. It had been a long time since she last brushed it. She was wearing a white dress with sleeves and leggings. "No wonder we were friends before..." she whispered to herself. Michi finished putting her hair up in a ponytail. Her bangs were in her face as always.

"Does this mean we have to find Sachi and get her to come with us to defeat Naraku?" Michi asked as she dusted her black top and jeans.

"She wouldn't believe us. Truth or not." Shina shrugged. She was waiting outside of the room, ready to go. She was wearing a navy blue dress shirt and leggings. "I kinda wish I remembered who my parents were… I wonder if they're still alive..."

No one spoke.

Mizuko had woken up as well. She wanted to see the girls off as she didn't know when the next time she would see them would be. She waited for them down the stairs.

The girls packed a bunch of supplies into their school bags. They wanted to be on the safe side. Who knew if they would be separated again? The girls silently walked down the stairs and greeted Kaiya's mom.

"We'll be back soon. We promise." Kaiya smiled. Mizuko nodded. The girls turned to leave.

"Wait! I forgot to tell you." Mizuko stated. The girls stopped and looked at her. Mizuko pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Michi. "I had to do a little digging to do but I found it. This map takes you to a place where you may harness your powers, put them into use." Michi looked at the map.

"Hey! It's blank!"

"It will show itself in due time. Ask for Hachi. Good luck!" Mizuko smiled.

The girls nodded slowly and left. Kohana stopped and turned to her aunt.

"My dream… you knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Kohana questioned.

"Yes… but I didn't think it would happen this soon…" Mizuko smiled. "Go with your friends and be careful." Kohana nodded and ran to catch up.

The girls walked slowly to Kagome's house. They decided they would leave without Kagome. This was a mission for themselves, and no one else. They held hands and jumped into the well, a blue light consumed them. They climbed out of the well and looked around. They were the only ones present, just how they had hoped. Shina looked at Michi's pocket.

"Michi! Your ass is glowing!" Shina exclaimed. Michi looked at her pocket and gasped. She went into it and pulled out a piece of paper, the map. The girls gathered around Michi as she opened it. The light from the map subsided and now showed some symbols.

"I have no idea what it means, but the arrow is pointing north." Michi stated.

"Then that's where we're going!" Kohana exclaimed as she started to walk north.

"Uh… Kohana… that's east…" Kaiya stifled a giggle.

"Right… I knew that."

* * *

"Are we there yet!" Kohana moaned. The group had been travelling for a good two days. They stopped for food and sleep, but majority of the journey was to follow the map and find Hachi. The sky was starting to turn dark blue, they had to stop soon.

"No. We still have to continue this way." Michi mumbled. Her feet were hurting.

"I swear it shouldn't take this long to find one person." Kohana grumbled as she placed her hands behind her head.

"Calm yourself Kohana. I'm sure we're close by." Kaiya reassured. Kohana sighed.

"On the bright side-" Before Shina could finish, the ground shook.

"What's going on?" Michi shouted.

"If we knew we wouldn't be standing like idiots would we?" Kohana yelled back. Michi looked at the map.

"The map has an 'x' on it now. What does that even mean?" Before anyone could answer, the ground opened up. The girls fell in screaming. Everything was black.

Shina opened her eyes. She got up from her position at sat down. She looked around her, they had fallen rather deep.

"Guys…? Guys where are you? Are you ok?" She shouted.

"Shina…" Kaiya mumbled. Shina looked under her. She was sitting on top of Kaiya, who was on top of Michi, who was on top of Kohana. Michi had her hand under her chin.

"Here we go again..." Michi mumbled.

"Get off… _Get off __get off __get off ****__GET OFF!"_ Kohana yelled as she threw everyone off her back. "Thank you…" she blurted while dusting her clothes off.

"How are we going to get out…?" Michi groaned. "We can't even see where we are…"

"Well… we can go into that temple…" Shina stated. Michi and Kaiya turned around to see Kohana lighting the place with her fire and Shina pointing to a temple.

"I guess it's the only choice we have." Kaiya responded. She walked towards the temple, her friends following suit. _  
_

The group walked up a bunch of steps. It seemed there were more steps than Kagome had at her shrine. They finally reached the top and collapsed.

"More steps than needed… who… who ever makes these places anyways?" Shina groaned.

"Mama! Mama! They are here!" a small voice spoke. The girls stood up and looked around to find the source of the voice.

"It's about time… geez!" another voice spoke. The girls heard footsteps coming toward them. They got into fighting stances.

"Who's there?" Michi demanded.

"Oh calm yourselves. You are all late. You should be ashamed." A woman stepped out from the shadows. She had long dirty blonde hair held up in a high ponytail. Her blood red eyes glared at the girls. She was accompanied by a little girl who also had dirty blonde hair that was held up in pigtails. Her blood red eyes were soft and gentle.

"Who are you?" Kaiya inquired.

"I am Hachi. And this is my little girl Hamako. No need to introduce yourselves, I know who you are." Hachi said as she turned to walk away. "Hamako, show them to their rooms." As Hachi left, the girls turned to Hamako.

"What does she mean we're late?" Kohana asked scratching the back of her head. Hamako started to lead them.

"We have been expecting you for awhile now Miss Kohana. Miss Sachi came a few weeks ago. We thought you would be accompanying her." The girls gasped.

"Sachi? She's in the Feudal Era?" they asked in unison.

"Why yes. Did you not know?" Hamako turned to them, tilting her head to the side.

"Uhm… no." Shina answered. They followed Hamako in silence. Something just didn't add up. Sachi, in the Feudal Era? But why? Hamako stopped in front of two huge doors. Hamako turned to the girls.

"This is where you will be staying for awhile. My mama will come to get you in the morning. Good night." Hamako bowed and walked off slowly. The girls walked into the room. The room was plain. It had fives small beds. They all chose a bed and sat on them.

"Sachi knows about the Feudal Era I guess." Kaiya broke the silence.

"I wonder how long she's been here…" Shina whispered. Michi sighed.

"Oh well, we might as well get a good sleep." Michi yawned and put her head on a pillow.

"Finally…" Kohana mumbled to herself.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **_


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry about taking long, school sucks. **

* * *

The girls had been training for a week straight. Hachi had been working them really hard. They hadn't had a break, or a chance to sleep in. On the plus side, they were learning more about themselves, and their powers.

"RISE AND SHINE!" Hachi yelled startling the girls. Shina rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it..." Shina mumbled.

"In your time, it would be about… Five AM." Hachi responded.

"What!" the girls yelled in unison.

"Well… I'm staying in bed. Wake me up when the sun is_ actually_ out." Kohana grumbled as she covered her head with her blankets. Her friends shrugged and started to follow suit.

"I said… Get. Out. Of. Bed._ NOW!_" Hachi barked. She put her right hand forward. A light escaped and captured the girls. The girls screamed in surprise as the light held them up in the air.

"Ok! Ok! We'll cooperate! Just put us down!" Michi surrendered.

"Good, now follow me." Hachi mumbled as she released the light. The girls fell onto their beds. They mumbled and groaned as they followed Hachi.

Hachi lead them to an indoor field. It had many practice ranges set up. Hachi turned to the girls, her eyes glaring. The girls sighed.

"Want us to do fifty laps as per usual?" Michi stated as she was stretching. It's what they had been doing for the past week. Hachi smiled. It was very out of character.

"No, wait here. I have a gift for each of you. Hamako!" The girls looked at each other confused. Gifts? She had been working their asses for the past week. The girls turned to their left as they heard sounds. Hamako opened up a door they had never seen before, and waved her arms as if telling them to come.

"Come have a look!" Hamako smiled. The girls slowly followed. They walked into a dark room that was only lit up by four lights that were lighting a box on a pedestal. Each girl was drawn to a different one. Hachi followed them into the room and leaned against a wall. Her voice echoed within the room.

"Each box contains a necklace. They will aid you on your journey. Your mothers have similar ones to what you will see in the box." Kohana was the first to reach for the box in front of her. As she reached for the box, it opened and a light blinded her causing her to quickly shield her eyes. She slowly lowered her arms and gasped as she looked into the box. Inside, was a long silver necklace with a glowing red pendant. She reached around her neck and removed her friendship necklace. She slowly lifted the necklace out of the box, replacing it with the old, and put it around her neck. Suddenly, she felt a surge of energy rushing towards her.

"Why do I feel so dizzy?" Kohana asked no one in particular. Hachi's mouth slowly curved into a smirk.

"Because all your power is returning. You were just a potential before." Kaiya, Shina and Michi exchanged glances and reached around their necks and removed the friendship necklaces. They then reached for their boxes. Kaiya pulled out a long silver necklace like Kohana, but the pendant was silver and was shaped like a tear. Attached to the tear were two crescent moons. Kaiya couldn't help but blush. The moons reminded her of a certain demon.

Shina reached in her boxed and pulled out a black leather choker, attached was a blooming red rose.

Michi pulled out a black leather necklace with a golden diamond on it. They all put on their necklaces and their knees started to buckle. Hachi lifted herself from leaning on the wall and walked past the girls. She placed her right hand onto another wall which caused it to open. The girl covered their eyes from the bright light. As they got used to it, they recognized the scenery as a forest. Hachi turned to them once more.

"Congratulations, you completed your training. You have made your ancestors proud. Good luck on your journey." Hachi complimented as she bowed. She then raised her right arm up as she did in the morning. A light escaped and lifted the girls into the air. She moved them out of the room and shut the door, leaving them outside.

"You'll need it..." Hachi whispered to herself, knowing the challenges up ahead.

* * *

The girls lightly fell to the ground. They retained their balance and started to walk aimlessly.

After a couple of hours, Michi stopped walking. Her friends turned to look at her. Shina tilted her head in confusion.

"What's up Michi?" Shina questioned. Michi glanced at her friends and whispered quietly.

"Guys… it's been a week since we've taken a bath of some sort." Her friends gave her an I-can't-believe-you-stopped-for-that look. Michi continued, "I can hear water running, so maybe there is a spring where we can bathe!" Michi turned on her heel and disappeared into the trees. Her friends shrugged and followed. Sure enough, they came upon a hot spring which Michi was already in. The girls couldn't help but giggle and they rushed to join their friend.

The four friends sat in the hot springs relaxing until Shina cleared her throat. Her friends turned to her waiting to hear what was up.

"Guys… I have a confession to make…" Shina whispered. No one said a word, waiting for her to finish. After some time had passed, Kaiya spoke.

"What is it Shina?" Shina's face started to turn red. She couldn't believe she was admitting it, but she had to. It was starting to eat her conscious. Why shouldn't she tell her best friends? It was better than actually admitting it to _him_.

"I-I think I might've fallen for the wolf breath…" Shina blurted finally. Kaiya and Kohana gasped. Michi was confused.

"Who the hell is wolf breath? And since when did you fall for anyone?" Michi questioned. Shina blushed even more.

"He's the person I've been travelling with when we were separated…" Her voice diminished. She then grew a bit angry "And what do you mean since when? Look who's talking! Miss Starry Eyed." Michi was caught off guard.

"What do you mean starry eyed?" She asked. Kohana and Kaiya started to giggle.

"Every night when you slept, you whispered Bankotsu's name." Kaiya explained. Michi's face turned a crimson red, embarrassed. She didn't realize she was saying his name in her sleep. She was merely dreaming of herself in Asami's shoes. How she was able to have all his attention, even if it was for a short period of time. She didn't realize it, but she was subconsciously rubbing her left cheek. The bruise was pretty much gone.

"S-Shut up!" Michi finally snapped. She turned to the laughing couple. "And what about you Kaiya?" Kaiya gasped in her mid-laugh. "We all see you blush every time you look at your necklace!"

It was true. She couldn't help but do it… The crescent moons reminded her of Sesshoumaru. They never really spoke, but she still felt there was some sort of connection… why? She had yet to know and she really wanted to find out.

"A-and your point?" Kaiya stammered. She didn't like being in the hot seat. Kaiya, Shina and Michi soon turned to Kohana. "And what about you?" They all said in unison. Kohana fiddled with her wet hair.

"What about me?" Kohana shrugged. Kaiya silently growled.

"We all know about you and InuYasha." Kohana couldn't help but laugh. The girls looked at each other in confusion.

"That block head? He's… Kagome's." Kohana explained slowly, her eyes saddened. "I can't go after him if he's already taken…" Her friends understood. She was trying to pretend it never happened, to hide her sadness. Kohana cleared her throat quickly. "We better get out of here… I'm starting to get all prune-like." She whispered as she got out of the spring. Her friends slowly nodded at each other and followed suit.

* * *

After getting dressed, the girls set up a fire in a nearby clearing and chose a spot to sleep. Kohana chose to sleep against a tree, Kaiya chose next to the fire with Shina and Michi was left awake. She couldn't fall asleep. She was thinking back to the conversation with her friends. They all were in the same situation practically. They all missed these guys a lot.

Michi was soon shaken out of her thoughts. She turned to a nearby bush, it was making strange noises. She slowly stood up and unsheathed her sword. She slowly tiptoed toward the bush. The rustling stopped. Michi shrugged. It was probably just the wind. As she was about to sheath her sword, a pair of arms grabbed her from behind and dragged her into the woods. Before she could scream, strong hands covered her mouth. A dangerous soft voice whispered into her ear.

"Calm down, don't scream… it's me." Michi immediately recognized the voice as Bankotsu's. She pushed herself away from him and turned. He stared at her and she stared back. No words were exchanged. Michi couldn't help but have her anger build inside her.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She whispered harshly. She didn't want to wake her friends up. Bankotsu had a hard time answering. He glanced at Michi's face and saw the fading bruise that _he_ inflicted on her. She had every right to be upset with him.

"I was searching for Renkotsu and instead found you. I then figured this would be a good time to get you back." Michi got more upset.

"Get me back? Whatever happened to your play toy Asami? Huh? And I was never_ yours_ to begin with!" Bankotsu mentally smacked himself. Get her back? Really? He tried to keep his composure.

"She's dead. Look, I didn't mean to hurt you, but you did push me." Michi really wanted to slap him at this point. He came all this way to blame it all on her? Michi was seeing red.

"Leave me alone Bankotsu… go continue to look for your six dwarfs and… and don't show your face again!" Michi turned on her heel and started to stomp off towards her camp. But Bankotsu grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Ok. Look, I'm sorry… I'm just an idiot. And… it's just me and Jakotsu now…" His voice became quiet. Michi swiftly turned to look at Bankotsu.

"What do you mean just you and Jakotsu… what about the others…?" Michi asked quietly. Bankotsu let go of Michi's arm as he slowly sat on the hard ground. Michi kneeled in front of him and stared into his deep blue eyes. Bankotsu took a deep breath.

"Well… their dead. Renkotsu turned on us and killed them. All this time, he was Naraku's pawn. He set the cabin on fire while they were sleeping… Jakotsu and I weren't in there… we were outside talking about… stuff. Renkotsu ran into us and attacked us. He got away and we ran to the cabin… but it was too late."

Michi couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew something was up with Renkotsu… but this? She slowly placed her hand on Bankotsu's. He looked up in shock at what she was doing. Their eyes locked. Her stomach was twisting into knots.

"I'm sorry… Bankotsu…" Michi whispered. They slowly got closer together. They were so close that Michi could almost touch his lips with her own. It then hit her and she pulled away from him. Bankotsu shook out of the trance they were both in.

"Where's Jakotsu?" Michi questioned. As she mentioned his name, Jakotsu stepped from behind a tree. Michi jumped in surprise. Her face started to turn a deep red. She was about to kiss Bankotsu and he knew Jakotsu was right behind them?

"Before you get your panties in a knot, I told Bankotsu to come here. He didn't even have to!" Jakotsu chuckled. Bankotsu growled as he stood up.

"Shut up Jakotsu! I was going to get to it." Michi was confused.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I'll tell you soon… let's get going Jakotsu…" Bankotsu started to walk but then soon stopped when he noticed Michi was not moving. "I forgot… please come with us… that way I know you're safe…" Michi couldn't help but blush… she glanced to where her group was camping…

"But what about my friends?" Jakotsu sighed. Bankotsu started to walk again.

"It's up to you Michi." Bankotsu answered and disappeared with Jakotsu following behind.

Michi made a decision she normally wouldn't have. She quickly ran to the camp and shook Kohana awake.

"W-what are you doing Michi?" Kohana growled half asleep. Michi couldn't help but smile.

"I'm going to follow Bankotsu. Tell the other for me?" Kohana yawned and closed her eyes again.

"Yea, yea. Whatever." Michi smiled widely.

"Thank you Kohana!" Michi raced after Bankotsu and Jakotsu. Luckily, they weren't too far. She started to follow behind them. Bankotsu hearing her footsteps couldn't help but smirk. Jakotsu wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he kind of missed the girl too.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!  
Review please!**

_Snowy B~ _


	23. Chapter 23

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS~  
Hope you all had a good one!  
Lots of love~  
Snowy B~  
**

* * *

"Sachi, get in here." A musky voice spoke. Footsteps could be heard in the distance. They became louder and louder. Soon, a door slid open revealing an unhappy Sachi. Her raven hair had grown a couple of inches since her time in the Feudal Era and now was below her waist. She flipped it over her shoulder effortlessly as she sauntered into the room. She dusted her tight silk black dress Naraku had gotten for her. She wanted to please him, but he never gave her the chance anymore.

"You wanted to see me my love?" Sachi whispered as she bowed. She looked up into her lover's eyes with her ruby ones. She then inwardly growled. Her lover was topless, his dark ebony hair held up high, teasing her. They hadn't made love for weeks. The thought left her after he cleared his throat.

"The time is near. You need to be ready for the plan. You need to train." He dictated. Sachi wasn't interested. She nuzzled his neck with the top of her head.

"Oh, Naraku. You've been so stressed lately. You need to relax." Sachi softly sung into his ear. Naraku growled as he stood up abruptly, causing Sachi to fall out of his lap.

"This is no time for your games wrench. Those four baka's are going to ruin everything now that they know about their past." Naraku raged causing Sachi to flinch. Her flinch made Naraku smile. It was what he wanted, control over the girl. Sachi slowly looked up at her lover. One thing he said made her curious.

"What do you mean they know their past?" She asked curiously. Naraku's smile widened. He slowly sat back into his previous spot. He motioned for Sachi to sit on his lap and she happily obliged.

"I already told you were born in this time and you got your training. They just finished their training, after finding out about their past. In those times, your mother, Kira, was the heir to the throne. Her friends were jealous and started a war. Kaiya's mother, Mizuko, took you hostage and went into the well, which lead to a new world." Naraku explained. Sachi's eyes were wide. This was the first she was hearing about her mother. Naraku cupped her chin in his right hand, making Sachi stare into his dark eyes. "Now you know why you must help me my sweet. It's to get revenge for your mother."

* * *

"I can't believe you lost her Kagome! Now we'll never find Naraku! We're _always_ getting side tracked!" InuYasha shouted angrily across the fire. They were sitting in the camp they had made. Kagome scrunched her nose in anger. Why was InuYasha so angry anyways?

"Her aunt said that she left a long time ago! Something about training." Kagome mumbled the last part. It was very strange. Kohana's aunt seemed to have recognized her. She wasn't worried about Kohana's safety. She knew what was going on. "We just have to find the training ground, that's all." A thought then occurred to Kagome at that point. "I thought you didn't want her in our group. Why are you so worked up that she's not here?"

InuYasha paused. Why was he so worked up? He growled inwardly and stood up. Everyone waited for him to explain himself.

"What does that matter?" InuYasha huffed as he ran into the forest. Kagome stood up but Miroku held her back.

"I think it's best that we give him time to think." Miroku explained. Kagome continued to stare off into the forest, nodding.

* * *

Lord Sesshoumaru strode elegantly with no destination in particular. The night was still, no demons around. His group left behind at the camp he made Jaken set up for Rin.

_Rin…_ He thought to himself. He was very fond of that child, as if she were his own. He did not know why at first, but after he met that girl... he realized why he cared so much for Rin. The feeling was foreign to him before, but he wasn't going to admit them now. It was not him.

He stopped at the edge of a river. The moon shone gently into the night, the river reflecting its radiance. Sesshoumaru's attention was taken by a yellow flower across the river. He gracefully jumped into the air and landed in front of the flower. He plucked the flower and stared at the object in his clawed hand. A low growl erupted in his throat. The flower held many memories he tried so hard to suppress. It was the reason he became so icy toward showing emotion.

Sesshoumaru leapt into the air and flew back to his camp ground effortlessly. He landed and watched as the sun peeked its rays over the horizon. He needed to find the girl… not just for Rin, but for himself. Not that he would admit it to anyone.

* * *

Kouga was in his own little world as he sauntered across a dirty path as the sun rose. His companions were far behind him and knew they needed time to catch up. He didn't know how he felt anymore. Shina had come and shook everything up. Kagome was the one he had feelings for… right? He didn't know why he was questioning himself.

Kagome had been there since day one. When he first laid eyes on her, he knew she was going to be his mate... and then Shina found him, joined his group and his feelings became muddled. Shina was just an annoying girl that always needed to get her way. He was starting to forget Kagome's scent… it unnerved him. He only remembered Shina's unique one which was a-

"Wintry breeze…" Kouga whispered to himself as he stopped walking. He closed his eyes and stuck his nose into the air. A soft warm breeze gently blew past him. That was her scent for sure. His heart fluttered. He thought she had gone back to her time, it kind of hurt when she jumped into the well, as if she didn't want to be around him anymore. What was she doing back here? He heard his companions breathing heavily behind him.

"K-kouga… You run so fast…" Ginta struggled to say. Kouga grunted.

"You two just have to keep up. Come on! We have to get going." Kouga exclaimed as he took off. Ginta and Hakkaku sighed.

"Kouga wait up!" Hakkaku yelled as they started after their leader again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**  
**There will be more to come.**  
**We're getting closer and closer to the end _... so sad...**

**R&R! Let me know what you think of the idea of a sequel? I have some ideas... but I don't know if I should.**

**Love,**

** Snowy B~ **


	24. Chapter 24

The sun rose and shone brightly… much to the friends dismay. Shina grunted as she stretched her arms, accidently hitting Kaiya in the head. Kaiya, still half asleep, did nothing but glare. Kohana blocked her eyes with an arm. There was _no way_ she was going to get up now. She was just exhausted.

Kaiya slowly stood from her sleeping spot beside the now extinguished fire. She couldn't help but think about the dream she just had.

_It was a younger version of her and she was by a pond, picking flowers. She looked up from the flowers and saw a young boy with long silver hair and golden eyes. She swiftly turned her head back to her flowers and continued picking them. Every few minutes, she would peek up with her bright eyes and meet his golden ones. Finally, she got up the courage to hand him the prettiest flower she had found, a yellow lotus. She shyly walked up to the boy, who was much, _much_ taller than her, and held it out for him. She stared at her shoes, blushing. She quickly looked up as she felt a clawed hand softly remove the flower. She then noticed the crescent moon of his forehead._

Kaiya looked around the clearing they were in, as she thought about the dream. She was happy that no demon decided to disturb them but something was missing. Kaiya gasped as she realized what it was. Where was Michi? She frantically started to search the surrounding area for her friend.

"Shina, Kohana, wake up! Michi is gone!" Kaiya shouted. Shina was startled awake and sat up quickly.

"Michi? What do you mean?" She glanced around her, confirming that Michi, was indeed, gone. "Kohana! Wake up! We have to look for Michi!" Shina yelled as she whacked Kohana in the back of the head. Kohana stood up in rage.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kohana fumed while rubbing her head. Kaiya ran up to her cousin, her heart racing. What if a demon took her away while they were sleeping? Why not take them all?

"Michi is gone Kohana! What do we do? We can't track her down!" Kaiya cried out, her eyes worried. Kohana carefully took in her surrounds, something didn't add up. If a demon took her, then it would take them all for sure. It then hit Kohana. She started to laugh. Shina and Kaiya turned to each other and gave a look. This was hardly funny.

"Kohana, are we missing the joke? 'Cause I don't find one of our friends missing funny." Shina blurted. Kohana glanced at her friends with a smile on her face.

"Well, she ran off with Bankotsu." Kohana shrugged. Shina and Kaiya stared at each other in disbelief.

"She did _what_?" They both cried in unison. Kohana shrugged as she fixed her pigtails.

"She ran off with Bankotsu last night. She shook me awake. I thought it was a dream, guess not." Kaiya and Shina smiled. It wasn't Michi to leave her friends for a guy, but they knew she had fallen for him. Funny how it happened after their conversation that night.

The friends packed up their bags and started to head north. The walk was very silent… well sort of…

"_Shina!_" Shina stopped walking causing her friends to turn to her.

"Are you ok Shina?" Kaiya inquired. Shina lifted her brow.

"You mean… you didn't hear that?" Shina answered. Was she going insane?

"_Shina!_" There is was again!

"Hear what?" Kohana asked, puzzled. Shina couldn't believe this.

"_Shina! Don't move!_" Shina looked behind her and saw a figure running. She realized the wind was blowing in her direction and whispering the conversation into her ears. The figure came closer and closer until she realized who it was. A smile formed across Shina's face.

"Kouga!" She shouted happily as she ran toward him. Kaiya and Kohanna couldn't help but giggle, another friend meeting up with her lover. As Shina got closer to Kouga, she jumped into his arms causing him to fall backward unexpectedly. They both began to laugh joyfully. Realizing the position they were in, Shina stood up blushing; Kouga following suit. Shina cleared her throat.

"W-what are you doing here?" Shina questioned, staring at her feet. Kouga smirked.

"I smelt your scent from a mile away." Shina blushed even more. Kaiya and Kohana shared glances. They both knew what had to be done.

"Shina…" Kohana spoke. Shina turned to her in confusion.

"Yea, Kohana?" Shina was in such bliss.

" We'll meet again soon. Nice seeing you again Kouga!" Kohana giggled as she and Kaiya stride away. Shina and Kouga looked at each other in confusion. Were they just leaving her?

"Wait! What are you doing?" Shina cried. Kohana waved her hand in the air without looking back.

"Don't worry! You and Michi have a good time!" Kohana explained as her and Kaiya disappeared into the forest, no real direction in mind.

Shina understood what Kohana meant and started to blush again. They wanted her to confess her feelings to Kouga! There was no way she was going to do that! She felt Kouga place his hand on her shoulder causing her to turn around.

Kouga couldn't help but grin as his heart pounded. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? It was just Shina!

They stared into each other's blue eyes, lost. Before either of them could speak a word, they heard noises coming toward them.

"Finally you two slowpokes catch up!" Kouga spoke to no one in particular. Shina wasn't alarmed though; she knew who he was talking too. Two figures fell to the floor by their feet. Shina held a giggle.

"Kouga… you run… too fast…" Hakkaku moaned in between breathes.

"Yea… I feel… like my legs are… about to… fall off…" Ginta agreed. Kouga shrugged and started to walk off.

"Let's go Shina, we have places to be." Kouga laughed as he smiled at her. Shina giggled as she joined his side. Ginta and Hakkaku stared at each other.

"Shina!" They both yelled in shock.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**R&R!**

**Love,**

** Snowy B~ **


	25. Chapter 25

Kagome watched the back of InuYasha's head as she walked along with her group. She felt bad. She wanted to comfort him but she knew he wouldn't want that. She sighed inwardly. The group was walking in silence; it was starting to bother her.

InuYasha could feel Kagome's eyes on him. It wasn't abnormal; he would just ignore it as usual. He knew she didn't mean to lose Kohana, but he needed someone to blame. Why did he even care for that annoying brat anyway? That question ran through his mind over and over again. It really started to get him angry. A scent passed InuYasha's nose which caused him to stop walking.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?" Kagome questioned worriedly. InuYasha didn't answer, he only growled. He turned to his left and took off into the forest.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Let's go after him." Sango ordered calmly. The group ran after InuYasha until they came up to a clearing; InuYasha standing in the middle of it growling. The group slowed to a stop when they realized why he was growling… Sesshoumaru was standing on the other side.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha interrogated.

"That is none of your concern, half breed." Sesshoumaru snarled as he scanned around the area calmly. When he didn't see her, he growled in frustration. InuYasha's growl grew deeper.

"Who you callin' half breed?" He shouted as he pulled Tetsusaiga out of its sheath, causing it to grow in size.

"InuYasha, be careful!" Kagome warned. She didn't want to see him get hurt. Sesshoumaru's gaze left InuYasha and focused on the girl. Kagome's skin started to crawl.

"Where is she?" Sesshmaru demanded. Kagome thought she died in that moment. She never had been stared at that intensely before, especially not by someone like Sesshoumaru. Before she could answer, InuYasha responded.

"What do you want with Kohana?" InuYasha yelled.

"I do not want anything to do with that wench." Sesshoumaru stated matter-of-factly.

"She's not a wench!" InuYasha blurted as he ran towards Sesshoumaru; he was blinded by his anger. Sesshoumaru glared as he dodged his half-brother. InuYasha was too quickly angered; he was stating facts. InuYasha grew frustrated of chasing after Sesshoumaru and raised his sword.

"Wind Scar!" He raged as a grand yellow light escaped Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru easily flew over the attack as he slowly clenched his fist. He was starting to grow angry.

* * *

Kohana and Kaiya slowly treaded along a dirt path. Kaiya fiddled with her hair while watching her cousin stare up into the cloudless sky. She was starting to worry. Sure, her friends had feelings for the guys they were travelling with, but they had a mission; a mission to complete _together_. How were they going to defeat Naraku apart? She sighed inwardly as she stopped playing with her hair. She slowly placed her necklace into her right hand and stared at it. Maybe this whole plan was a failure from the start. They were all only seventeen; from a different time period. Kaiya mentally cursed herself. That was no way to think.

Kohana didn't like feeling the she felt at that moment. Two of her friends had run off with guys they would probably end up with and what would happen to her? She could image it now. All her friends graduating and their significant other congratulating them with her… left alone in the dust; having to complete her extra year because she failed that damned math exam. Shivers crawled down Kohana's body causing her to slight gasp.

Kohana suddenly stopped walking, the shivers continued; something wasn't right. Kaiya stopped behind her, confused at the situation.

"What's wrong?" Kaiya questioned staring at her cousin.

"Do you hear that?" Kohana replied. A roaring noise could be heard from afar. Before Kaiya could reply, Kohana pushed her out of the way of a large yellow blast that had disintegrated some trees along its path.

Kaiya pulled herself off of the ground and stared at Kohana in disbelief.

"A-are we being attacked?" Kaiya stammered. Kohoana slowly stood up, dusting her jeans.

"No, but I think I have an idea of what's going on." Kohana said as she started to follow the marks left by blast. Kaiya quickly joined her cousin; she didn't want to be left behind.

As they continued along the path, they heard shouting. Kaiya gripped onto Kohana's arm. What if they were thieves?

"Are you too chicken to fight me?" The voice shouted. It was very recognizable, but they just couldn't place it somehow… They noticed a clearing in front of them. Kohana dragged Kaiya behind a close by tree. They each took turns peeking out into the clearing to see what was going on. They both gasped, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru were fighting… well InuYasha was trying to get Sesshoumaru to fight. InuYasha swung his sword carelessly at his half-brother. Sesshoumaru dodged with ease.

"Stop jumping around like an idiot and fight!" InuYasha shouted as he slammed Tetsusaiga on the ground once more. Sesshoumaru sidestepped the attack, yet again. Kaiya dragged Kohana out of the way as the tree they hid behind disappeared. Kohana stood up and yelled in anger.

"You idiot! Watch where you point that thing!" She stomped up to InuYasha and smacked him in the face. The contact between her hand and his face echoed. After a few minutes, InuYasha caught his breath.

"K-Kohana?" InuYasha stuttered as he rubbed his face in pain. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to where the girl appeared from and noticed her standing there in awe. How did he not notice her scent?

Kagome ran up to InuYasha and Kohana.

"Are you ok Kohana?" InuYasha glared at Kagome, still holding his cheek in agony.

"Hey! What about me?"

"You're not the one that could have died." Kagome glared at InuYasha and gave her attention back to Kohana.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Kaiya is the one that saved- Kaiya?" Kohana looked around for her cousin; she was nowhere to be found. Kohana couldn't help but smile; even her cousin had found love.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&R Pleaasee!**

**Snowy B **


	26. Chapter 26

Sachi stared intently at her right hand as a purple sphere grew. She looked away toward a target. Soon, that target would be one of those blasted losers. Her blood started to boil. How could someone be so jealous that they had to put her mother in danger? All because of those damn losers she would never know her mother.

"Ahh!" Sachi thundered as she chucked the sphere at the target causing it to disintegrate. She quickly pulled her dark hair into a bun, she was starting to sweat.

Naraku smirked as he observed Sachi. She had been training more frequently and harder. Why hadn't he told that lie sooner? He watched as she surrounded herself with purple spheres. As she raised her right hand, they rose into the air. She quickly pointed in the direction she wanted the spheres to go, causing them to explode as they hit a surface. It was time.

"Sachi," He called, startling her. Sachi turned and saw her beloved. Her face was red from heat.

"Yes my love?" Sachi breathed out.

"I need you to send a message for me…"

* * *

Michi yawned. She really should have slept. She wasn't complaining though. She was with two of the best people she knew.

**_Best people? Really… _**Michi sighed inwardly. She thought the voice was gone.

_You again! Why do I only hear you in the Feudal Era? And I guess you're right… they are the second best after my girls!_Michi hoped that they were ok.

**_Since when did you care? You're with your llloooovverr!_**

_Shut up!_

"Why are you blushing?" Michi came back to reality; Bankotsu was staring at her, smiling. Michi blushed even more. Jakotsu laughed.

"Silly, girl."

Suddenly the wind picked up. Bankostu pulled Michi over to him and tightly wrapped his arms around her. She blushed even harder and she buried her face into his chest. The wind started to calm itself as a laugh broke the silence.

"Aw, look at the two love birds." The unknown voice said. Michi's eyes grew large.

_That voice… _She thought. She slowly turned and their eyes met; her red ones with Michi's violet ones. Michi left Bankotsu's arms and faced her head on.

"Sachi… what are you doing here?" her voice was partly concerned. Who knows what Sachi had been through?

Sachi stood up from the tree she was leaning on. She flipped her long hair over her shoulders; smirking.

"I'm only here to deliver a message… from Naraku…"

"Naraku!" Bakotsu and Jakotsu yelled in unison. Jakotsu pulled out his sword, Jakotsuto, and attempted to kill the girl. With a flick of his wrist, his sword extended and went straight toward her. Sachi laughed loudly as the sword was deflected by her barrier.

"Stupid boys, I know all your moves. Don't test me." Sachi darkly smirked. Michi cleared her throat.

"What's the message Sachi…" Michi insisted.

"To meet him at the abandon castle west of here. There'll be refreshments." Sachi started to giggle. Michi didn't see what was so funny.

"And if we don't?" Bankotsu calmly said. Sachi formed a dark bubble around her as she floated into the air. Michi watched in awe.

"You don't get your revenge on Renkotsu." She giggled as she flew away. "Castle, be there."

Bankotsu cursed under his breath. It was obviously a trap but he had to avenge his comrades.

Michi started to walk west. It was time to meet this Naraku dude.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Jakotsu called. Michi stopped walking and glanced behind her.

"We have a mission don't we?" She smiled and started to walk again, her violet ponytail swinging behind her. Jakotsu couldn't help but smirk. Bankotsu stared at him.

"What are you smirking about?" He questioned. Jakotsu's smirk grew as he placed his sword back into its sheath.

"Some girl you got there, Big Brother." He replied as he followed behind her. Bankotsu couldn't help but smirk himself.

"Yea, I know."

* * *

Kaiya blushed as Sesshoumaru finally landed outside of his camp site. She was in his arms, bridal style. She was not expecting him to whisk her away without anyone else noticing. It was quite… romantic. She blushed harder at the thought.

He placed Kaiya on the ground and started to saunter away. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to follow or not as he got further away.

"Come." His voice gave her chills. She slowly followed him until he came to a stop by a beautiful river. They stood there in silence while the breeze blew their hair in harmony.

Sesshoumaru took Kaiya's hand into his own and placed an object into it. Kaiya stared at her hand in shock. Was this really Sesshoumaru? When she first met him, he wouldn't even be near her, much less touch her.

His clawed hand gently closed her hand. She couldn't help but get lost into his golden eyes and he into her magenta ones. She carefully opened her hand to reveal a flower, a yellow lotus. Kaiya gasped in shock. A blush crept back onto her face. She couldn't stop staring at the flower. A low growl erupted from Sesshoumaru causing Kaiya to jolt.

"How sweet. The cold-hearted demon is finally opening up! I don't think Kagura will be happy." Kaiya knew that voice. Sesshoumaru firmly grabbed Kaiya's arm and moved her behind his body. She knew that voice. She hadn't heard it since her encounter with the well.

"Kaiya, I didn't think you would have it in you to score such a hottie!" The voice was coming from above her. Kaiya squinted into the sky and saw a figure leisurely falling to the ground. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Sachi? Is that you?" She was in disbelief.

"The one and only, baby." Sachi flipped her hair over her shoulder. It was starting to get annoying.

"What do you want, wretch." Sesshoumaru's voice was cold and unpleased. Sachi giggled.

"I'm here to send a message from Naraku. Travel west and you'll find a castle." Sachi smirked as her ruby eyes landed on Kaiya. "Your friends will be there." Sachi started to form a dark bubble around her and disappeared into the clouds

Kaiya looked up at Sesshoumaru for a sign they were going to go.

"It's a trap. We're not going anywhere." He stated coolly as he started to stroll off. Kaiya ran in front of him.

"But I have to go. My friends will need me." She pleaded. She backed away as she felt his annoyance. He started to stride again.

"Listen to my orders, human. We're not going anywhere." Kaiya stared at the gentle flower in her hands. For once, she had to be courageous. If that time would come, it would be now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&R Pleaasee!**

**Snowy B **


	27. Chapter 27

Shina stared in awe. She couldn't believe that of all people, Sachi was standing in front of her. Sachi giggled. Kouga was being held back by Sachi's shadow demons. As soon as she mentioned "Naraku" he went ballistic.

"Let me go! She works for Naraku! Get away from her Shina!" Sachi laughed.

"Silly wolf, I'm just here to give you a message." Kouga growled.

"I don't want your damn message! Get away from Shina!" Shina glared at Kouga. Why was he being such a baby? Shina turned her attention to Sachi.

"What do you want?" Shina felt kind of bad. When Sachi was part of the group, she was the closest to her. It was hard for Shina when Sachi left. Sachi smirked at Shina as she started to circle her.

"Who would have thought, Shina, with this big headed loser? Sadly, he's only interested because you remind him of Kagome." Sachi giggled. It wasn't a lie; she had to inform her friend.

Kouga growled. That's not how he saw it at all. Well, in all honesty he wasn't sure. His emotions were all mixed up.

Shina bit her bottom lip. That jealous feeling was coming back. Her thoughts reverted back to the time she found her friends before they jumped into the well. Kouga looked happy when he was around Kagome. Shina snapped out of her thoughts.

"What is the message, Sachi?" Shina's voice was cold. Sachi placed some hair behind her ear; her plan was working.

"There is an abandoned castle not too far from here. Your friends will all be there. It will be a night to remember." Kouga growled loudly.

"It's a trap! Don't fall for it, Shina!" Kouga struggled. He needed to get away from the damned shadows.

"Nice try, wolfie. They're too strong for you." Sachi smirked as her eyes landed on Shina. "I'll be off now." In a puff of smoke she was gone. Kouga fell to the floor as the shadows disappeared. Shina had her back to him.

"I-is she gone?" A small voice came from a bush.

"Y-yea, I think so." Another replied. Kouga rolled his eyes as he stood up and brushed himself.

"Idiots…" He mumbled under his breath. His attention was taken by Shina who slowly drifted forward. He gently grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

"To the castle." Shina mumbled. She was not in the mood for him. Kouga gently shook her.

"Are you out of your mind? It's a trap! Can't you see that?" Shina's anger finally took over her body.

"It's better than being around you!" Shina blurted as her eyes started to water. Kouga was taken by surprise. Did he do something wrong?

"What do you mean…?"

"Why don't you go find your beloved?" Shina fumed as she ran off. She had to leave before the tears fell from her eyes. Ginta and Hakkaku watched Shina run in shock. They turned to their leader. Kouga hesitated before slowly heading in the opposite direction.

"Y-you're not going after her?" Hakkaku questioned. Kouga ignored his question and continued to walk away.

* * *

Sango and Miroku sighed. This was the fifteenth time Kohana and InuYasha had gotten into in the same argument in the last hour. InuYasha was still raging about the slap Kohana had given him. Kohana argued that he deserved it. Everyone else had enough of it, but knew that the two were too stubborn to give up.

Kagome staggered behind the two blubbering fools. Even she never used to argue with InuYasha this much. She figured this is what everyone felt like when they did argue. How annoying!

"You could have killed me! Twice, I might add!" Kohana shouted as she crossed her arms around her chest. How could he not see that he deserved that slap? Not to mention he was lucky to not get a third or fourth. InuYasha growled.

"Not my fault I didn't know you were behind the tree."

"If you were paying attention, you lug head, it wouldn't have happened!"

"Lug head? Who you calling lug head?"

"You, of course!"

"Brat!"

"Idiot!"

"Children, children… calm down!" Kohana and InuYasha stared at each other in shock. Who said that? "Up here, idiots."

Everyone glanced up to a tree where a figure was sitting in a branch. InuYasha growled.

"You smell like Naraku. Show yourself!" The figure only laughed.

"I'm surprised you just noticed. I've been here a long awhile." The figure jumped out of the tree and landed in front of InuYasha. Kagome and Kohana gasped.

"Sachi?" They said in unison. Sachi giggled.

"The one and only" She replied as she bowed, her hair falling over her like a curtain. She straightened herself up and smirked at Kohana. Kohana stared back in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" Kohana choked out. Sachi flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled.

"An invitation from Naraku. A little north of here you'll find a castle, be there." Sachi explained. Everyone became tense. Naraku was finally revealing his location after all this time? It was most definitely a trap.

"And why shouldn't I kill you right now?" InuYasha growled as he laid a hand on the hilt of his sword. Sachi smirked.

"Because… you wouldn't last a minute with me. Bye now." She giggled as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kohana turned to the group.

"So... let's go." Kohana stated. The group stared at her.

"It's a trap, Kohana. We can't walk in without a plan." Sango explained.

"That's the fun of it." Kohana smiled as she started to walk north.

"What do you think you're doing?" InuYasha shouted after her.

"What does it look like? I'm heading to the castle."

"You do realize north is that way…?" InuYasha pointed to his left. Kohana blushed in embarrassment.

"I knew that. I was just testing you!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&R Pleaasee!**

**Snowy B **


	28. Chapter 28

Shina ran toward the castle, it was so close yet seemed so far away. She soon stopped as her legs grew tired. The sun was slowly setting. She wiped the remaining tears from her blue eyes as she glanced above her. The castle stood on a large dirt mountain with only a bridge connecting it to ground.

She took a deep breath as she pushed her hair out of her face. It was now or never. She had to complete the mission her mother once had. Then when it was all over, she could finally go back home and forget anything had ever happened.

She took a cautious step onto the bridge. A soft breeze gently blew her hair. She softly sighed and continued toward the castle.

The sun had finally set, leaving the castle in a gloomy darkness. Shina's skin began to crawl. She really hoped her friends would be there soon.

* * *

Kaiya gently placed the flower in Rin's hair and kissed her cheek. The sleeping child slightly stirred but soon was still again. This was her only chance to escape. Sesshoumaru had left to ensure the area was safe. Jaken was asleep as well, he would never notice.

Kaiya slowly stood up and carefully tiptoed over Jaken.

"Nmmuggh." Kaiya froze as Jaken turned over in his sleep. Kaiya continued on her way after Jaken was still again.

She formed a bubble around herself and started toward the castle Sachi had mentioned. She was very nervous, Sesshoumaru had a keen nose. If he noticed, he could easily kill her. She had to take the risk though, her friends needed her.

A few minutes had passed when she noticed the castle in view. As she neared the castle her bubble started to disappear.

"No… no, no, no, no!" She screamed as she fell from the bubble to the ground. Luckily she was close enough to the dirt mountain and grabbed on tightly. She coughed as rocks and dust fell on her.

Why did her bubble disappear? It never did that before. She struggled to climb up to the castle but soon made it to the top. She wiped her dress and face and staggered toward the dirt field in front of the castle. It was silent and dark. She looked around for her friends, helplessly.

* * *

Michi, Bankostu and Jakotsu hiked across a clearing when they heard a voice.

"Michi! Wait up!"

Michi turned around in shock. Who would be calling her name at this point in time? She noticed a group running toward them with a girl in front, her pigtails bouncing.

"Kohana?" Michi questioned and she walked toward the running girl. She soon came closer into view causing Michi to smile to herself. "Kohana!" Michi shouted as she ran toward Kohana. They both leapt into each other's arms and embraced. They stopped when they heard InuYasha and Bankotsu arguing.

"Stop you idiots!" Kohana shouted. Bankotsu glared at her.

"Who do you think you're calling an idiot?" Kohana took a deep breath.

"Who else? You two idiots. We're on the same damn team now, so stop arguing."

The two groups stared at each other for quite some time. It couldn't be denied. They were all after Naraku now, and in order to defeat him, they had to work together.

"The girl's right. We have to work together to defeat Naraku." Jakotsu stated. InuYasha scoffed.

"Aren't you working for Naraku?" Bankotsu growled.

"No, they don't. Now, let's get moving people!" Michi ordered as Kohana and herself started to walk toward the bridge of the castle. They took a step onto the bridge when they noticed the group wasn't with them anymore.

"What the hell? Where'd they go?" Kohana questioned. Michi continued on the bridge.

"We have to keep going. We'll figure it out later." Kohana reluctantly joined Michi. They could protect themselves.

* * *

"Damn it, they can't hear us!" Bankostu growled.

"Who the hell put a barrier here anyway?" InuYasha shouted. Kagome gently touched the barrier.

"Let's figure out a way to get in before they get in trouble."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&R Pleaasee!**

**Snowy B**


	29. Chapter 29

**We are getting closer and closer to the end which makes me sad...**  
**But thank you for being with me and this journey (no this is not the last chapter)!**

**I wanted to thank _suzie1107_ for reviewing my other story _Evergreen_! Thank you so much ****_suzie1107_**!

**On to the story!**

**xoxo, **

**Snowy B**

* * *

Kaiya searched all around her, none of her friends in sight. She slightly started to panic. What if Sachi lied? What if she was the only one who was informed about Naraku?

"Looking for someone?" a familiar voice questioned. Kaiya quickly turned to her left and smiled widely.

"Shina!" Kaiya shouted as she embraced her friend. She let go of her friend and looked around again. Shina stared at her curiously.

"Where are the others?" Shina asked as she wiped her face. She didn't want her friend to know she had been crying.

"Looking for us?" Another familiar voice stated. Both Kaiya and Shina turned toward the voice. Michi and Kohana were waving at them from the bridge they had just finished crossing. They ran to join their friends.

"Sorry we're late. InuYasha and the rest of them got caught by a barrier. Hopefully we didn't miss anything?" Kohana joked. Before anyone could respond, a laugh erupted.

"I don't see what is so funny, Kohana." The dark voice taunted. Shivers went down Kohana's spine.

"That voice…" Kaiya whispered as she rubbed her arms. Even with the sleeves of her dress, she could feel the goose bumps on her arms.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Shina and Michi." The voice laughed. Shina bit her bottom lip. Michi searched around for where the voice was coming from. Kohana grew restless.

"Show yourself, you coward!" Kohana bellowed. She was getting tired of his damn games. She just wanted to get out of this place.

A dark figure descended from the top of the castle and landed in front of them. His long dark hair blew in the breeze. He wore a dark blue coat with a lot of armor. Michi and Shina stared at the man in shock. What caught their eyes the most were his crimson red eyes that seemed to stare into their souls.

Kohana growled inwardly. Finally she was face to face with the man that killed her mother in front of her. She could feel her eyes start to water but she bit her lip. She would not show this man her fear and frustration.

Kaiya glanced at Kohana. She could see this was a big moment for her, but it was also a big moment for all of them. They were now in the same position their parents had once been in. They had to end this now or they would never be able to avenge them.

The silence was starting to get to Kohana. She balled up her fists.

"Naraku! How do you feel about today being your last?" Kohana barked. Her friends stood by her side. She was going to be confident. She had to be. Naraku chuckled loudly.

"That is some joke, Kohana. You will take your mother's place as my _personal_ slave and your friends will serve me." Naraku cackled.

Kohana attempted to run at Naraku but Shina grabbed her arm to hold her back. Michi glared at Naraku. What kind of man was this guy? Sick, that's what. Kaiya turned to Kohana.

"Don't lose control, Kohana. That's what he wants. He's just trying to get under your skin." Kaiya sternly said. Kohana stopped struggling against Shina.

"It's working." Kohana growled through gritted teeth. Naraku chuckled more. Another voice soon joined in with Naraku's laugh, causing the girls to be on high alert. A puff of smoke appeared next to Naraku.

Sachi was hanging off of Naraku's arms. Some of her dark hair was held up in a loose bun while the rest blew in the breeze. Her kimono was white with black accents and was rather tight. It slipped off her shoulders, barely covered her bum and accentuated her breasts. Her maroon sash flew in the wind. She slowly slipped two sleek katanas in her hands.

"Hey girls, miss me?" Sachi giggled as she winked at the girls. Shina glared.

"What are you doing with him, Sachi? Get away from him!" Shina warned. Sachi turned and gave Naraku a kiss on the cheek. The girl's gasped. Kohana growled.

"You're such a slut! What are you doing with a scum bag like him?" Kohana raged. Her necklace started to glow a bright red. Fire stared to swirl around her body. She wanted to burn Naraku to a crisp. Sachi's smile left her face as she stared into Kohana's eyes.

"I'm here to avenge my mother."

* * *

InuYasha cursed underneath his breath as he laid a blood-red Tetsusaiga onto his shoulder. He had tried breaking the barrier but it wasn't working. Even Bankotsu and Jakotsu gave it a try.

"We have to hurry. Who knows what is happening in there!" Kagome complained. InuYasha growled.

"And what do you think we've been doing? Just standing around?" InuYasha yelled. Kagome bit her lip. He was never this angry with her before. Miroku noticed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, InuYasha. She's only trying to help." Miroku explained. InuYasha scoffed as he turned back to the barrier.

"Pfft. Yea right. When was the last time she did anything?" InuYasha mumbled under his breath.

That hit a nerve. Kagome gripped her bow tightly in her hand. How could he say such a thing? She's the one who had been finding _all_ the jewel shards that _he_ wanted!

Kagome's face started to turn red with anger. She pulled an arrow out of her quiver and placed it into position. She held up her bow and let go of the arrow. An intense purple light engulfed the arrow as it whizzed past InuYasha's head and hit the barrier.

InuYasha turned abruptly around in anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! You could've hit me!" He shouted. No one paid attention to his shouts though. The barrier had a slight crack in it. Bankotsu grabbed Banryu tightly.

"Kagome, do it again! Everyone attack at the same time." Bankotsu demanded. Everyone nodded. InuYasha stared in shock as everyone readied themselves.

Kagome smirked. Maybe next time InuYasha wouldn't be so idiotic. She steadied her bow once more and let go of her arrow.

As the arrow dashed towards its destination, everyone attacked the barrier. InuYasha gripped Tetsusaiga and joined in.

"Wind Scar!" He yelled as yellow bands of light left Tetsusaiga and mixed with Kagome's spiritual energy, destroying the barrier.

The group nodded at each other and ran toward the bridge, fearful for what might be on the other side.

* * *

"Avenge your mother…? Then why are you with Naraku?" Kaiya asked. She didn't understand. It was them who had to get revenge… wasn't it? Sachi gripped her katanas tighter. A dark light wrapped around her body as a bracelet on her right wrist glowed.

"Your parents are the ones who killed my mother! They were so jealous of her ruling the kingdom… they killed her!" Sachi shouted on the top of her lungs. The girls stared at each other. Sachi had been lied to.

"Sachi, that's not true. Naraku has been lying to you." Michi explained. Sachi laughed rather loudly. The dark light around her grew more intense.

"Nice try, loser. I'm not stupid." Sachi spat. Kohana scoffed. The fire around her grew hotter.

"Obviously, there is no brain in your head." Kohana insulted. Sachi glared at her.

"What was that, brat?"

"I'll break it down for you. Youa havea noa braina" Kohana drawled out while making a face. Sachi growled loudly. She started to run at Kohana with her katanas raised in the air.

Michi pulled out her sword and ran in front of Kohana. The swords clanged once they came into contact with each other. They both struggled as they were both equally matched.

Sachi soon gave up and tried hitting Michi with her left katana. Michi barely was able to dodge the attack as she was holding the other away from her. Michi jumped away from Sachi, to put distance in between them.

"Patience and Courage" Michi whispered to herself.

Naraku loudly chuckled as Michi and Sachi battled. Kohana angrily glared at Naraku.

"You're a coward, Naraku! Making others do your bidding!" Kohana shouted angrily. Naraku only smirked at Kohana.

"Is that so, wretch?" Naraku smirked as he controlled a vine underground, unknown to everyone else. He sharpened the end of the vine and allowed it to dig its way above ground a few feet behind Kohana. His smirk grew.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face." Kohana growled. Naraku laughed.

"Kohana! Watch out!" A familiar voice warned.

"InuYasha...?" Kohana commented as she slowly turned around. The sharpen vine quickly dashed toward Kohana.

"No!" Kaiya shrieked as she pushed Kohana out of the vines way, causing herself to get hit.

Kohana fell to the floor, causing her fire to burn out and turned around quickly. To her surprise, Sesshoumaru had Kaiya in his arms; holding onto her tightly as he knelt on the ground. Kohana's shoulder length hair fell out of their ribbons and into her face as she crawled over to her cousin; tears threating to fall from her eyes.

"Kaiya a-are you ok? You shouldn't have done that!" Kohana sobbed as tears fell from her eyes. She stared at Kaiya's side where blood stained her white dress. Kaiya slowly opened her magenta eyes and smiled.

"I'm fine… I swear…" Kaiya slowly spoke. Pain could be heard from her voice. A deep chuckle suddenly broke the sentimental moment.

"Glad you decided to join us, Lord Sesshoumaru. I had no idea you had feelings for a mere human." Naraku laughed. Sesshoumaru glanced up at Naraku, murder on his face. Kagome joined Sesshoumaru's side.

"Let me bandage her wound." Kagome softly said. Sesshoumaru eyes softened as he brought his attention back to Kaiya. Kaiya weakly placed her hand on his cheek and smiled.

"I'll be fine." Kaiya whispered as Kagome tended to her wound. Kohana and Sesshoumaru stood simultaneously and faced Naraku. Fire swirled around Kohana once again as she glared at Naraku.

"This is it Naraku. You will die!" Kohana shouted as she raced toward Naraku.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**  
**Please Rate and Review!**  
**xoxo,**  
**Snowy B**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry I have taken awhile with this chapter.  
But no more of my blabbing! Let's get to it!**

* * *

Michi continued to block Sachi's katanas. It was as if it were two against one. Sachi laughed.

"Can't keep up, huh?" Sachi giggled as she hopped away from Michi. Michi bent over her knees as she panted. How could someone in such a tight outfit out run her? Her ponytail started to loosen.

"Michi, stop slacking. You can do better than that." A familiar sexy voice stated.

Michi peeked through her bangs and saw Bankotsu and Jakotsu standing beside her. Sachi slammed her katanas into the ground and crossed her arms. The group stared up at her.

"I'm going to tell you a secret." Sachi started, "I can help you achieve your revenge."

Michi put her sword back into her bag. Bankotsu and Jakotsu glared at her.

"What are you talking about, wretch?" Bankotsu spat coldly.

Sachi snapped her fingers and a dark bubble floated toward the small group. As it got closer, Bankotsu and Jakotsu clenched their fists. The bubble landed on the ground and revealed Renkotsu.

"Big Brother! Welcome!" Renkotsu smirked. Bankotsu gripped his Banryu.

"I am no longer your brother. You killed my comrades… So now, I will kill you..." Bankotsu stated darkly.

Jakotsu pulled out Jakotsuto and attempted to slice Renkotsu. Renkotsu swiftly dodged and started to run into the castle. Both Bankotsu and Jakotsu didn't waste any time and chased after him.

Michi realized that Sachi had used Renkotsu as a distraction for herself to get away. Michi's waist length hair fell out of the ponytail as she quickly ran to join her friends.

* * *

Kohana jumped into the air, a fireball in her hand. She gritted her teeth as she got closer, he seemed so far away. Shina ran alongside her. This was it. The final battle had begun.

Kohana let go of her fireball. It grew in size before setting Naraku on fire. Shina's necklace glowed as sharp rose petals and thorns cut at Naraku's burning body. The girls turned to each other and high fived.

"That was super easy! He's dead!" Kohana laughed. Shina jumped in joy; finally she could go home.

"It shouldn't be that easy." InuYasha struggled as he was killing some of Naraku's demons.

Miroku sucked in some of the demons in his wind tunnel but soon closed it as saimyosho entered the area.

"And I still have the curse." Miroku growled.

Kohana and Shina turned back to the burning heap only to realize it had disappeared. They stepped up their guard.

"Shina! Behind you!" Michi's voice warned as her friends came into view.

Shina shrieked as she was grabbed by Naraku's tentacle. Naraku brought Shina toward his face.

"I will not kill you… I will break you…" Naraku spoke menacingly. A dark smile appeared across his face.

Shina struggled as Naraku started to squeeze the air out of her. She knew she was done for. A sudden force knocked her to the ground. She wheezed as air returned to her lungs. A strong pair of arms lifted her off the ground. She stared into those icy blue eyes once again.

"K-Kouga?" Shina softly whispered. Her throat was sore from the lack of air. She noticed his face had bruises and scrapes; he had been in a battle.

"Yea…" Kouga smiled. He growled as Kagura appeared on the field. Kouga placed Shina back on her feet and smiled down at her. "Kick Naraku's ass." He smirked as he turned to face Kagura.

"Ready for round two, you runt?" Kagura darkly smiled; her fan in the air. Kouga quickly dashed toward her.

"Bring it."

Shina nodded towards Kouga and quickly ran to join Kohana and Michi in defeating Naraku.

Kaiya sat up, miserable. She watched her friends struggle to battle while she just sat there injured. It honestly wasn't that bad, Kagome just wanted her to be careful. She stared towards InuYasha and his friends; they were holding back hoards of demons. Her magenta eyes landed on a blur of silver that quickly killed thousands of demons at once. Sesshoumaru… Kaiya's attention was quickly taken back to her friends.

"Silent wind!" Shina shouted as the cold wind picked up. Michi looked up and lifted her sword straight into the air.

"Lightning strike!" Michi yelled as her lightning mixed in with Shina's dangerous wind. Naraku only laughed as he absorbed the energy of the attack.

Kaiya continued to watch in disappointment. She felt like she had let her friends down. At this rate, Naraku was going to win. She stared at her lap as she bit her lip. It just wasn't fair; they trained so hard for this moment.

Kaiya slapped her right arm. Something seemed to have bitten her. She glanced at her arm when she noticed a glowing light shining beside her. Kaiya hesitantly touched the light and instantly felt as if she left her body.

Kaiya was in a dark room. She searched around for an escape.

**_Kaiya… _**A voice broke the silence. Kaiya turned behind her and noticed Hachi standing in the darkness; her dirty blonde hair in a high ponytail. Kaiya opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She held her throat not understanding.

**_There is no use in trying to speak. We are in your mind. _**Hachi spoke. Kaiya glanced around. Her mind was so… dark and boring considering everything that she thought about every second of the day.

"Kaiya? Are you ok?" A voice echoed. It sounded like Kagome. Hachi ignored the voice and continued on.

**_You and your friends are not focusing like I taught you. Revenge fills your souls. _**Kaiya felt a little ashamed of herself when she heard that statement. Hachi was right, they weren't focused.

"Kaiya, wake up!" Kagome's voice echoed again. She sounded frantic.

"Fire typholsion! Shake her awake!" Kohana shouted. She sounded pissed. But who could blame her? Hachi pressed on.

**_I want you to gather your friends and do the group spell I taught you. _**Kaiya's eyes widened. Was she serious? They couldn't do the spell before, what made her think they could do it now?

Suddenly the darkness started to shake causing Kaiya and Hachi to lurch. Hachi roughly sighed.

**_Your priestess friend is waking you up… Do as I said… And for god sakes, heal yourself. _**Kaiya silently watched as Hachi started to disappear. The shaking persisted again.

Kaiya opened her eyes to see Kagome sitting over her. Was she dreaming?

"Kaiya! Are you ok? You just fainted…" Kagome asked worriedly. Kaiya swiftly put her hands to her wound. She silently whispered a healing spell as a blue light glowed on her side. As soon as the light dissipated, Kaiya stood up and started to run to her friends; ignoring Kagome's cries.

Kaiya dodged a few demons, with InuYasha's help, and caught up to her group of friends.

"What are you doing here Kaiya! You're injured!" Kohana shouted. Kaiya ignored her cousin as she formed a bubble around her friends and lifted them into the air. Just in time, before Naraku's attack.

"Kaiya! What are you doing!" Shina angrily questioned as she slammed her fists against the bubble trying to escape.

"What's the deal?" Michi stared at Kaiya, who was pacing, while taking a breath. She was exhausted.

The bubble jerked as a demon attempted to knock it down. The friends screamed as they fell to their knees. Kohana glared at her cousin.

"Kaiya! What's going on! If you haven't forgotten we're in an important battle!" Kohana yelled.

Kaiya gritted her teeth as the demon attacked again. She suddenly stood up.

"Spring's ray!" Kaiya shouted as she held out her right hand. A stream of water escaped the bubble and killed the demon. Kaiya turned her attention to her friends again. She took a deep breath. "Hachi came into my mind. She told me in order to defeat Naraku, we have to perform the group spell…"

Kohana, Shina and Michi stared at Kaiya in disbelief. There was no way they could do that. They never were able to, why now?

"She says that we aren't focusing. If we focus, we can do this!" Kaiya insisted. Before anyone could object, one of Naraku's vines pierced Kaiya's bubble. The girls shrieked as they fell towards the ground.

"Kohana!" InuYasha bellowed as he dashed over to her falling body. Shina reached toward her necklace and pulled out her rose pendant.

"Petal dance!" Shina shouted. Large red petals appeared underneath each girl, helping them gently float to the ground. The four friends landed on the ground with a thud. They each shared a glance and nodded. They knew what they had to do.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**  
**Please Rate and Review!**  
**xoxo,**  
**Snowy B**


	31. Chapter 31

Sachi stared the quartet down as they landed. She smirked darkly.

"Trying to escape, huh? Nice try." Sachi laughed as Kohana mocked her. Sachi growled in response. "Don't mock me!" Sachi shouted as she tried to use her double swords against Kohana.

The four friends jumped out of the way and quickly surrounded Naraku. Michi to the south, Shina to the north, Kaiya to the west and Kohana to the east. Naraku evilly laughed.

"Finally, you surrender to me!" He smiled as his tentacles wrapped around each girl's waist. Everyone stopped fighting and stared. The girl's only laughed.

"No, Naraku, you will surrender!" Kaiya laughed.

All the girls held their palms face out to the side, fingers pointed in the air. They all closed their eyes as they started to float above ground, bringing Naraku with them.

Naraku's eyes widened as he floated in the air. He attempted to attack the girls, but they were protected by barriers. He tried to escape, but he would get electrically shocked.

Sachi inwardly growled as she tried sending her shadows to help her beloved. Nothing could penetrate that damned barrier.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu rushed to the scene. Jakotsu threw a jewel shard toward Kagome. She quickly caught it and stared at the pair not understanding.

"We had to take revenge and we received it. We don't need the jewel shards so take 'em." Bankotsu explained as he threw four other shards at her. Kagome nodded her head as she turned her attention back to the spectacle in front of her.

The four friends reached for each other's hands and held on tight. This sparked a reaction causing their clothing to disappear and allow long white dresses to appear on their bodies. They had to focus, if they didn't all was lost.

Each of their necklaces started to glow their individual colours; red for Kohana, blue for Kaiya, white for Shina and gold for Michi. They chanted words altogether repeatedly:  
_"Spirits answer to our plea  
__ Help us get rid of this evil as we agree__  
__ To summon all our strength  
__ To protect the ones we love  
__ To avenge the ones we've lost  
__ Spirits please answer our plea  
__ Destroy this evil and help us flee!"_

Naraku observed the display that was taking place around him. He crossed his arm and started to chuckle. Did they really believe they could destroy him, Naraku, with some silly words? His chuckle turned to a boisterous laugh as the girl's continued to chant.

From below, Kagome could see the girl's faltering from the distraction of Naraku.

"They are getting distracted…" She said to no one in particular, "Don't let him distract you!" Kagome shouted to her friends.

InuYasha stared at Kagome in confusion. Wasn't shouting at them going to distract them more?

Kagome kept yelling words of encouragement to the girls. Soon, Sango joined her along with Miroku.

The four friends held on to one another's hands tighter. They started this journey together, they would finish it together. Each girl snapped her eyes open and stared at Naraku, figuratively burning holes into his skin. They stopped chanting.

"Final worldly wave!" They raged. A thick white light surged from their bodies and encircled Naraku's. He shouted in pain but quickly covered it in a laugh.

"Is this all you got?" Naraku mocked through gritted teeth.

"See you in hell, Naraku." Kohana spat.

The energy around Naraku intensified causing him to scream. The group below watched in horror as the energy slowly pulled Naraku's body apart. He screeched as the light burned his body and left nothing but dust.

"N-Naraku?" Sachi whispered; her eyes wide. She held her palms out as Naraku's body dust floated to the ground. She stared at her palms in disbelief before letting out a painful cry.

The girls suddenly felt weak. The white dresses disappeared, causing the original clothing to appear. They quickly lost consciousness and started to fall to the ground.

InuYasha jumped into action fast as he caught Kohana's falling body, following the actions of Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Bankotsu. He knelt on the ground and held her close. His body unclenched when he realized that she was ok. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek.

"Kohana…" InuYasha whispered, "You are someone I don't want to mess with." He finished with a small smile.

Kouga ran his fingers through Shina's soft hair. He buried his head into her neck and slowly took in all of her scent. The scent he grew to love. He lifted his head up once more and stared at her soft face.

"You are something else…" Kouga mumbled a smile forming on his face.

Bankotsu shook his head at Michi and his twirled his fingers through her long loosened hair. He couldn't help but chuckle. This stubborn broad killed Naraku, even though it was his job so he could get away from him. He shook his head once more.

"Michi… you idiot." Bankotsu joked with a smirk on his face.

Sesshoumaru stared at the woman who lay in his arms. She was far from the shy and quiet girl he thought she was. She was not the child he remembered watching anymore. He gently shook her to wake her up. His eyes slightly widened when her eyes slowly opened and she smiled at him. He did not know how to feel. It felt right to have her in his arms… but she was human…

"Are they alright?" Kagome asked as she ran up to InuYasha. Before anyone could answer, Sachi laughed.

"They will be for now… but once I become stronger, I will avenge my love!" She shouted with tears streaming down her face. She snapped her fingers and allowed a dark bubble to appear around her. She lifted off and flew to the north.

"What's eating her?" Jakotsu joked. Kagome giggled as she turned her attention back to InuYasha. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

"InuYasha…" Kagome whispered softly. InuYasha stared at Kagome in confusion as he placed Kohana softly on the ground.

Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a deep kiss. InuYasha's eyes widened in shock. He wasn't expecting a kiss, much less from Kagome. He slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his clawed hands around her waist.

Kohana's eyes fluttered opened. She slowly raised a hand to her head as she let the memories flood back to her. She quickly sat up, remembering where she was. Did they really succeed?

She glanced around and observed Sango being twirled around by Miroku. He happily sung about his curse being gone. She glanced to her left when her eyes widened and her heart broke. She watched as InuYasha kissed Kagome…

Kagome finally pulled away from InuYasha, a light pink blush appeared on her face. She couldn't believe she mustard up all that courage. She held InuYasha's hands while staring into his eyes.

"Oh… InuYasha!" She sighed as she pulled him in for a hug. InuYasha slowly wrapped his arms around Kagome as she embraced him. His knees were really starting to hurt. He felt as if he was being watched and turned to his right. His arms dropped from Kagome's waist when he saw Kohana staring at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

In that moment a gong like sound echoed. Everyone glanced around looking for the source of the noise. Suddenly a force pulled the quartet, which they couldn't avoid.

"Hey… What's going on…" Michi mumbled she tried to hold onto Bankotsu and him her.

"I can't hold on… i-it's too strong." Bankotsu struggled.

"Kouga…!" Shina whimpered. Kouga's grip was starting to loosen. Even Sesshoumaru couldn't hold onto Kaiya. The four girls flew into the air and got dragged toward their certain death.

Sesshoumaru, Kouga and InuYasha raced toward them but the girls were moving far too fast.

"InuYasha!" Was the last thing they heard before the girl's disappeared for good.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter (well of course the epilogue~)  
**Rate and Review!  
**Let me know if you would want a sequel!  
xoxo,**  
**Snowy B**


	32. Epilogue

**This is it everyone... We have come to the end!  
I wanted to take this time to thank everyone who took the time to read my fiction. I hope you enjoyed it and it made it up to your expectations!  
I wanted to thank the long time readers who stuck with me and my long waits! Haha!  
Thank you so much everyone!**

**It's kind long... BUT it's the final chapter! So why not?!**  
**ENJOY!**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Kohana woke up with a start. She had had the same nightmare again. She sighed as she got out of her bed and sauntered to her window. She flipped her now chest length hair over her shoulders as she watched a handful of cars drive by.

It had been nearly three years since her and her friends were last in the Feudal Era. They got pulled away from the group by a strange force and were brought back to their own time. They tried jumping back into the well for hours, but it didn't work. It then dawned on them, the last line of their chant "Destroy this evil and help us flee…" had come sighed in frustration and turned away from the window. The sun would rise in a few minutes, so she figured there was no point in trying to sleep again. She quietly exited her room and tip-toed down the stairs, not wanting to wake up her aunt and cousin.

She entered the kitchen, poured herself some apple juice from the fridge and sat at the table. She glanced up when she heard someone enter the kitchen.

"I heard you come down the stairs…" Her cousin commented. Her blonde hair was held up in a messy bun. She sat down beside her and stared into her eyes worriedly. "Did you have that dream again?"

"Of course I did… I've been having it for three years. Why would it stop now?" Kohana snapped. She quickly regretted her decision and held her cousins hand. "I'm sorry… I just can't stand seeing his face…"

Kohana had been reliving the scenes of InuYasha and Kagome sharing a kiss to being pulled away in shock. Kaiya squeezed her hand.

"Perk up, we've done a lot in the last few years." Kaiya smiled as the sun rose into the sky.

They all had graduated school with honours. Kohana giggled at the thought. She was surprised she graduated with honours… she hated school. The friends decided collectively they wouldn't be doing anymore schooling and found jobs in an office building together.

The two were jerked out of their thoughts by a knock on the door. They both shook their heads as they stood up and walked towards it. The door opened itself and revealed Michi and Shina. After the whole ordeal, the pair stayed over at Kaiya's house. They were still slowly weaning themselves away and _finally_were sleeping in their own apartment. They still came over as soon as they woke up.

"We brought picnic baskets!" Michi sang out. She blew her bangs out of her face as she walked into the house. Her hair had grown but she cut its length to her chest. She couldn't stand how long it was getting. She wore a purple sundress.

"And some baked goods!" Shina smiled as she entered the house as well. Shina's reddish hair was now to her waist. She wore an oversized navy dress shirt as a dress.

Kohana and Kaiya shook their heads as they headed upstairs to change. Kohana put her dark hair into a high ponytail while pulling on a red shirt and black shorts. Kaiya let her golden hair loose while pulling on her favourite white dress.

The four friends waved goodbye to Kaiya's mother. They started down the street to a park near the house when they noticed they were passing Kagome's shrine.

"I wonder what happened to her…" Michi spoke as she blew her bangs out of her face, an old habit she could not get rid of. Kohana clenched her fists that were held behind her head as the image came back to her once more. Before her cousin could comfort her, a strange feeling came over them.

"D-do you feel that?" Shina whispered to no one in particular. It felt as if their bodies were being pulled toward the well. Kohana scoffed as she continued walking toward the park.

"It's been six months since we've tried going back and it hasn't worked back then. Why would it randomly start now?" She spat as her pace quickened. In all honesty, it scared her. What if this was a sign? She wouldn't- she _couldn't_ face them… especially _him_.

Michi raced behind Kohana as Shina and Kaiya slowly followed behind. They figured why Kohana wouldn't want to go, but the feeling they felt collectively could not be ignored. It was too strong.

* * *

After they finished their "park adventures" as they so put it, they passed by the shrine again. Kohana quickened her pace but did not get away before Shina grabbed her arm.

"We can't ignore it forever, Kohana. Let's just see what's up. It's probably nothing." Shina smiled. Kohana rolled her eyes, but allowed herself to be dragged up the thousands of stairs and into the well house.

The friends (minus Kohana) reminisced about their first time in the well house and what had happened that day. Kohana finally couldn't handle the memories anymore and snapped.

"Forget about it! God! It's gone, finished! We can never go back! Why do you have to keep going back to the past?! We've tried and failed, multiple times mind you! It's a part of our lives that we should be glad to be away from! This feeling? It's just the well torturing us! Wanna test it? Fine!" Kohana shouted as she stomped toward the well and stood on its rotted edge.

"Kohana, calm down. We were only reminiscing... We weren't going to try again. Let's go home…" Kaiya comforted softly. She didn't think being near the well would have that effect on Kohana. Shina and Michi nodded their heads.

"No! I'll show you that it's just torturing us!" Kohana shouted again as she jumped into the well.

Michi, Shina and Kaiya quickly ran to the side of the well. Kohana could've broken her legs! When they got to the side and stared down, she was gone. They gave each other a look and jumped in after her.

* * *

Kohana stood up in triumph. She sure did prove them wrong! She started to dust herself off when a strong force caused her to land on her stomach and was crushing her ribs. When she was able to glance up she realized what had happened and silently cursed to herself.

"Get off! Why am I the one always on the bottom?!" Kohana shouted. If she wished for change… this would be it. The others giggled as they stood up and lifted their grumpy friend.

Once Kohana was up, they froze. It was surreal to be back… was it a dream? They slowly climbed up the vines around the well and stared into space. The luscious trees still stood proudly, while the sky was still its beautiful clear blue. Michi coughed before speaking.

"Let's explore. It's been awhile…" She whispered. Kaiya and Shina agreed as they went off in their separate directions. Kohana grunted as she watched her friends leave her to suffer.

* * *

Kaiya tiptoed toward the river in the clearing she first came upon when Sachi's shadow demon had chased her. It felt like a dream, it couldn't have been real. Everything seemed to be exactly like she had remembered. A soft breeze blew causing Kaiya to close her eyes. It was so different from the future. It was fresh, and made you feel-

Kaiya snapped her eyes open and quickly turned her head when she heard a rustling sound. Her magenta eyes widened. There before her was the little girl she had met in this exact location three years ago. Only she wasn't a little girl anymore. She wore an orange kimono with a yellow sash. Her chestnut hair was held in the same style, though longer. But what made the recognition apparent, were her big brown eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. A large smile appeared on her face as she dropped the basket she was carrying and raced toward Kaiya.

"Kaiya-san! I-is that you!?" She shouted with her arms in the air. Kaiya quickly raced over to her to meet her half way. She embraced the young girl in her arms as tightly as she could. She didn't want to let her go. Tears started to stream down both their faces.

"Yes, Rin. It's me…" Kaiya gently cooed as she rubbed the back of Rin's head and wiped the tears from her face. Rin giggled as she wiped the tears from Kaiya's face. It then dawned on Kaiya. If Rin was here, that meant… "Rin… are you alone?"

"Yes. I came to collect some herbs for Kaede. I'm living with her now. Lord Sesshoumaru felt I needed to live with humans so I could learn how to be a proper young woman." Rin explained with a smile. Kaiya's eyes widened. Sesshoumaru would really do that? Rin saw the confusion in her eyes. "He visits me very often and leaves gifts too!"

Kaiya nodded her head with a smile. She jumped as she heard another pair of footsteps behind her. Rin's smile became bigger, so it couldn't have been a threat. A cold voice caused shivers to race down Kaiya's spine.

"Rin, I would like to speak to Kaiya alone." The voice stated. Kaiya's eyes widened as her name was said. Rin giggled, nodded and ran into the trees, picking up her basket as she left.

Kaiya slowly turned her head around to see the one man she didn't think she would ever see again. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She couldn't believe he was actually behind her.

Sesshoumaru slowly sauntered toward her. It could not be her. It had to have been a demon playing tricks on him. But it smelt like her and looked like a more mature version of her. He would not admit it to anyone but the three years she was gone made him angry. So angry, he could not stand to be around Rin anymore. They were too much alike. Of course he never told Rin that and made an excuse for it. Of course he felt guilty and visited her and showered her with gifts. But it just was not the same.

He stopped in front of her. Their bodies only inches apart. No words were spoken between the two. They only stared into each other's eyes; him into her magenta ones and her into his golden ones. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru raised a clawed hand and gently ran it through Kaiya's soft hair. Kaiya closed her eyes as he did this. She never expected him to do anything like that.

Sesshoumaru thought back to when he held Kaiya in his arms after the battle with Naraku. How he thought her being in his arms felt right, but her being human would not allow them to be together. He remembered how for those three years, he felt as if something was missing… now he knew what it was. He gently pulled Kaiya toward him and softly placed his lips on hers. Sparks ran through his entire body. He knew he had made the right decision.

He started to remember why she was so familiar from the beginning. Memories of the two of them as children raced back to him. They had gotten so close he had had feelings for her. When she had disappeared, he had lost a piece of himself. But now… he was whole once more.

Rin clutched the wooden basket in her hands in excitement as she watched her Lord and Kaiya _finally_share a kiss from behind a bush. She had hoped they would end up together because now, she would have a mother and father. She elbowed Jaken who was sitting beside her.

"I can't believe it, Jaken! They kissed! This is so exciting!" She whispered with a big smile. Jaken rolled his eyes with a frown as he grumbled under his breath. He wouldn't show it to Rin, but he was inwardly happy too.

* * *

Shina stretched as the sun shone on her, warming her body. It was such a nice feeling. The dirt path she walked on was the exact one she raced with the shadow demon. It was weird how she was drawn to this place. She shrugged it off as she continued enjoying the beautiful weather.

A couple of voices were heard causing Shina to race behind a nearby tree. When the pair came into view, she couldn't help but smile. In front of her were none other than Ginta and Hakkaku. She assumed nothing had changed since they seemed to be searching for their leader. A mischievous smile appeared across Shina's face.

"Where has he run off to _this_time?" Ginta sighed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Hakkaku shook his head as he shrugged his shoulders.

"No clue. Even without the jewel shards in his legs he's _still_faster than us." Hakkaku sighed. Shina sneaked behind the two unaware demons.

"Bah!" She shrieked as she placed her hands on each of their shoulders. She watched the two men up into the air screaming. She held her sides in laughter. Hakkaku and Ginta turned to see the evil being that dared give them a heart attack. Their eyes widened in shock.

"Shina?" They questioned in unison. Shina smiled at them as she twirled.

"The one and only!" She giggled as she raced to give the two scaredy cats a long hug. After they pulled away from each other, Shina had to ask. "Where's the idiot?"

Before she could get an answer, in the distance a couple of figures could be seen. As they got closer, Shina made out two children, a boy and a girl, walking along with none other than the leader. He was holding a dead carcass over his shoulder.

"Dad!" The two children yelled in unison as they raced toward Ginta and Hakkaku. Hakkaku held the girl, Ginta held the boy. Shina smiled to herself as she watched the two pairs interact. A cough took her attention.

Kouga stared at the woman who disappeared for three years. Her beautiful scent had filled his nose a mile away, but he didn't believe it was really her. But there she was, a more matured version of Shina, standing before him.

He dropped his kill and slowly walked toward her and her him. He reached for a hug but she held up a hand to him, her nose wrinkled.

"Yea… I don't think so. You're covered in blood." Shina muttered before staring at him with her blue-gray eyes. A smirk appeared on Kouga's face as she dragged Shina in for a hug anyways and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you…" Kouga whispered in her ear causing Shina to blush even though her dress was now blood stained.

"I missed you too." She whispered as she embraced him back.

* * *

Michi bitterly laughed to herself as she walked through the field she first ran in trying to get away from the shadow demons. She stopped directly in the spot the band of seven had been sitting and watching her. She brushed her violet bangs from her eyes and sighed.

**_Miss them? …Miss me?_**A familiar voice spoke in her head. Michi gasped. She hadn't heard it for a long time… she thought she got rid of it. She rolled her eyes.

_You again…_She thought angrily. She wasn't in the mood for this.

**_Oh come now… It's been a long time. You should be nice to me you know._**Her conscious mumbled. Michi sighed. She didn't have time for this… she had to-

**_I know you're probably looking for Bankotsu. But you and I both know it. He's probably dead. Kagome had to take the jewel shards from him _eventually_ you know. _**Michi felt her heart break at her conscious' statement. Why did she have to be so blunt? Tears started to cloud her vision. Her conscious was probably right… Jakotsu and… Bankotsu were…

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Michi quickly turned to see who it was. Her violet eyes grew wide. The pair of arms lifted her into the air and spun her. She was in shock. They stopped and placed her back on her feet, but never let go.

"What? You're not happy to see me?" The familiar sexy voice spoke. Michi stared into the familiar deep blue eyes she grew to love. Tears started to flow like rivers from her eyes as she rapidly wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his chest, only her sobs could be heard.

Bankotsu shot Jakotsu a confused look. He thought surprising her would make her happy, not cause her to bawl her eyes out. He saw her walking while he and Jakotsu were patrolling the area. Now he was very confused. He pulled Michi from his chest and wiped the tears that had stained her face.

"What's the matter?" Bankotsu asked. He was very confused. Michi stared up at him and quickly and quietly mumbled a bunch of words he couldn't understand. "What? Speak up." Bankotsu commented. Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

"She said she thought we were dead, Big Brother." Jakotsu muttered matter-a-factly. He knew what the problem was right away. His Big Brother never was good with these sorts of things. Bankotsu's eyes widened and then he smirked.

"We're alive and well! See?" Bankotsu exclaimed as he patted his chest with a closed fist. "Kagome did her priestess magic stuff and yea! She did the same with Sango's brother… uh… Goku… Sasuke…."

"Kohaku…" Jakotsu corrected as he shook his head.

"Right! So no worries." Bankotsu finished with a soft smile. "We thought you were the dead one…" He whispered his last sentence while bringing Michi into a strong embrace. Michi held onto Bankotsu tightly, not wanting to let go. She soon signaled Jakotsu to join the hug as well. Michi was happy in that moment. She was back with her family.

* * *

After her friends didn't come back for quite some time, Kohana decided she would walk around to stretch her legs. She agreed with herself that it wouldn't hurt to do that at least. Her ponytail swayed back and forth as she ambled with her arms crossed around her chest.

She hated to admit it to anyone but for the last three years she hated to be left alone with her thoughts. It made her go insane. All she thought about was that stupid dream. Well, it wasn't a dream because it actually happened…

Without realizing it, Kohana had walked straight into a village. She quickly remembered it as the village InuYasha protected. Her heart started to pound, what if she saw _him_? She swiftly turned around only to realize she had wandered so far into the village she had no idea where she was!

She quickly raced one way and then another until she bumped into someone, knocking her to the ground. She stared up and couldn't help but smile. In front of her was Shippo. Had it been three years earlier, she might've squashed him. He was now much taller, and handsome. Shippo held out his hand for Kohana.

"Kohana! Is that really you?" Shippo questioned as he helped Kohana up. His voice was a little deeper now. Kohana quickly hugged the young demon and then placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Yes, Shippo. I need you to get me out of here." She explained calmly. Shippo raised an eyebrow at her.

"So soon? Well… ok. I just have to run an errand for Kaede-san. So wait in here and then I'll help you!" Shippo explained with a smile as he shepherded Kohana into a medium sized hut. Before she could protest, Shippo was gone.

Kohana sighed as she slid down a nearby wall. Her only option was to wait for Shippo; she might as well make herself comfortable. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from the back of the hut.

"Kagome? That you?" A voice spoke. Kohana's body froze; she knew that voice all too well. Two younger voices were heard after that.

"When's mama coming?" A young girl's voice said.

"Soon, Aya!" A young boy answered. Kohana bit her lip, trying to make her body respond. Nothing was working.

The person she wanted to forget appeared through a doorway. He had two children hanging off his arms, a girl with short messy brown hair and a boy with messy dark hair. They seemed to be around the same age.

InuYasha froze. He didn't expect to see her ever again. And there she was sitting in the hut with a look of terror on her face. InuYasha didn't know how to react. Sango soon stepped into the hut with Kagome tagging along.

"Oh, InuYasha! I have-" Kagome started before Kohana finally got her body to move. She bolted between Sango and Kagome and didn't stop running. She wiped the tears that fell from her eyes.

She finally stopped when she ran on top of a hill, the same one she sat on to think about her mother. She collapsed to her knees and let the tears fall. She leaned over and slammed her fists on the hard ground. She hated this weakness she had now. A pair of strong hands grabbed her wrists.

"You'll injure yourself doing that." He stated a-matter-of-factly. Kohana glared at him with tears clouding her vision as she ripped her hands away from him. She stood up and moved away from him as she wiped her tears.

"What do you care?" Kohana said bitterly. She couldn't stand looking at him. She only felt like punching him in the face. InuYasha slowly stood and inched his way over to her. "Stay away from me!" Kohana shouted.

InuYasha continued his way over to Kohana. He finally embraced her in a hug. Kohana slammed her fists into his chest but he didn't let go.

"What do you want from me?! You have your wife and kids, go to them!" Kohana yelled as she continued to hit him. InuYasha pulled out of the embrace and held out Kohana at an arm's length.

"Wife and kids?" InuYasha asked confusedly. Kohana couldn't believe he was acting stupid! She clenched her fists.

"Yes, wife and kids. Who were those two in the hut then?" Kohana glared at him. Why did she even care for him in the first place? InuYasha let out a small laugh, causing Kohana to boil even more. Her tears had stopped.  
"Those brats were Miroku's and Sango's. I ended up looking after them when Kagome took too long to show up." InuYasha explained with a small smile on his face. Kohana raised her brow.

"Miroku's… and Sango's?" She mumbled as InuYasha nodded. It was only a misunderstanding? She felt like the stupid one now. "Then… what about Kagome…?" She didn't want to know the answer, but now was better than ever to get the truth. InuYasha took a deep breath as he gently tightened his grip on Kohana's shoulders.

"After you disappeared… we searched for you for a couple weeks. But Sango and Miroku came to the conclusion that you were gone. Kagome and I… ended up being together. I did have feelings for her at some point… but it wasn't what I thought it would be. I found myself leaving at night to search for you… any sign of you… but nothing. Kagome then realized that maybe we were just meant to be friends. That we just cared a lot about each other in that way…" InuYasha stopped talking to bring back Kohana into an embrace. She didn't fight this time, her eyes were wide.

"I know the image of us… before you disappeared was hard… but Kohana…" He gently tucked a finger under her chin and raised her head for their eyes to meet; her honey brown eyes into his golden ones. "I might care for Kagome, but I love you."

Kohana's eyes widened even more. This had to be another dream. She quickly pulled away from InuYasha and turned her back to him as she hugged herself. How could he just jump from one girl to another like that? InuYasha stood behind her.

"You probably don't believe me, but I do Kohana. It's hard expressing my feelings to people… but not with you…" Kohana looked up as InuYasha handed her a small vial filled with dead flowers and sand. "I knew I knew you from somewhere after we talked on this hill. After you left, I needed to be alone for a while and ended up in the village I grew up in. I wondered around until I came to a spot I would always hide when the village people would pick on me. And I found this sticking out of the dirt. I remembered a little girl that would always visit the village with her mother. She would always find me somehow and we would play for hours before she had to go home. We would collect flowers and things… and whenever she was about to go, we buried the container… promising to take it out when we were together again." A small smile appeared on InuYasha's face after he was done his story.

Kohana stared at the glass container as if her life depended on it. The memories soon came flooding back to her as if they had been lock away in the depths of her mind. She remembered going to the village with her mother. Her mother would talk with the head of the village while she would run off and find InuYasha. She turned to face InuYasha.

"I remember…" She whispered. She reached for InuYasha's hand. She didn't realize how warm it was. She placed the vial in his hand and grasped it gently. "If all this is true… and you want to be with me… then you have to prove your faithfulness." Kohana stated as she stared into InuYasha's beautiful eyes. InuYasha held her hand tightly.

"I'll do anything…"

* * *

Kohana chased Shippo around the village.

"Kohana! I didn't mean it! I knew you had to talk!" Shippo pleaded as he dodged another tackle from Kohana.

"You weasel! When I get my hands on you!" She shouted with a smile on her face. Shippo continued to run. He ran around Rin and then Sango, trying to outsmart Kohana.

"I'm a fox demon not a weasel!" Shippo shrieked as he dodged another one of Kohana's tackles. Kohana giggled as he ran right for her trap. Shippo ran backwards making faces at her when he bumped onto someone. He stared up to see a smiling InuYasha. "Oh no…" He mumbled as he attempted to get away.

"Oh no is right." InuYasha smiled as he tackled Shippo and pinned him down. Kohana advanced to the scene and let out an evil laugh as she knelt down beside Shippo.

"Any last words?" She laughed. Before Shippo could answer, Kohana tickled the young fox demon senseless. Shippo squirmed as he laughed. Tears fell from his eyes as he tried to get away. Kohana finally stopped and stood up. Shippo took deep breathes as he tried to stop laughing. InuYasha let go of Shippo and crossed his arms.

"That's all I had to do?" He asked with a smile. Kohana gave a quick look at Shippo who quickly took the hint. InuYasha barely raised his brow when the pair tackled him and started to tickle him mercilessly.

Kaiya, Shina and Michi watched the scene from beside Sango's hut. They couldn't help but laugh to themselves.

"At least they made up." Michi laughed as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yup. All's well that ends well." Shina chimed in. Kaiya took a deep breath as a gentle breeze blew around them. A large smile appeared on her face. She observed her friends all in happiness. Nothing could destroy the moment they were experiencing. She closed her eyes and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She smiled up to Sesshoumaru and let out a giggle.

"And our new life begins."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter!  
**  
Rate and Review!  
**  
Let me know if you would want a sequel!**

Question for everyone: If I did do a sequel, would you want it to take place in a) the Feudel Era or b) the Future or c)Both?

Would be nice to hear your opinions!

xoxo,

**Snowy B**


	33. Preview

**PREVIEW OF THE SEQUEL!**

**This is just an idea of how the starting would be like. A first draft if you will.**

* * *

A woman with dark hair stared into a mirror at her vanity. She had grown a little older, it made her look wise. She slowly twirled her floor length hair into a simple updo. It always surprised her how it fit on her head. A quiet knock echoed throughout her chamber. A scowl flashed across her face.

"Who dares disturb me?" The woman thundered. Her slaves knew better than to interrupt her precious time.

"M'Lady, news has come in about the girl you inquired about..." A raspy voice answered.

"Come in then..." The woman permitted. A raggedy old woman slowly opened the door and hobbled in. She bowed at the sight of her master.

"M'Lady... she has finally given birth to a baby girl." the old woman confessed.

The younger dark haired woman scowled. She abruptly stood up. _This can't be... _She thought to herself.

"Are you _sure_?" She harshly questioned the old hag. The old woman nodded her head slowly, afraid of her master's wraith.

"Yes, m'Lady. Kohana has given birth to her first child..." The dark haired woman threw the chair that was behind her.

_Those idiots act as if they have done nothing!_ She thought bitterly as she punched the mirror that stood before her. _It's been a four years since they killed and sealed Naraku._

She stared at her now bleeding hand. A dark smile appeared on her face. She grabbed her staff. _But Naraku's soul lives on... I will resurrect him. Since that faithful battle, I have become powerful! _A dark laugh erupted from her throat. The old woman stared at her master in confusion.

"Lady Sachi...?" She croaked. Sachi swiftly turned to the old woman.

"You are dismissed." Sachi ordered as the old hag left her chambers. After the door closed, she stared into the now broke mirror. "Kohana, Kaiya, Shina and Michi will pay for what they had done once I figure out how to resurrect my beloved. Let them carefree life for now. But the battle hasn't ended yet... It is just the beginning!" Sachi spoke to herself. A boisterous laugh erupting from her throat and echoed throughout her room.

* * *

**Tell me what you thing?**

**Should I continue?**

**Would you like me to?**

**Where would you like it to take place? a) The feudel era? b)The future? or c)Both?**

**Give me your input!**

**Thank you for the support!**

**xoxo,**

**Snowy B**


End file.
